En attendant Noël
by Yuleo
Summary: Parce que Noël met 24 jours à arriver, on peut bien avoir un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour mieux patienter ! Comme un petit OS !
1. Une rose pour une rose

Et c'est parti pour mon tout premier calendrier de l'avant ! Merci le nano !

La moitié environ sont fait à partir de prompts (soit, des idées/phrases trouvées sur internet). j'ai un truc pour les prompts tristes. J'allais pas forcément très bien aussi. Donc c'est pas très très très joyeux. Surtout les premiers. Mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit moins triste en se rapprochant de Noël.

 _Prompt : Parfois je vole des fleurs de ton jardin quand je vais au cimetière, mais aujourd'hui tu m'as attrapé et tu veux venir avec moi pour être sûr que la « fille est assez jolie pour mériter les fleurs volées ». Et j'essaie de voir comment t'expliquer que nous allons au cimetière._

Comme dit plus haut, ce sera pas forcément joyeux ! Mais j'aime bien celui là. Écris à la deuxième personne (je pense que j'ai été influencé.e par le ton du prompt) ce dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais ça va je trouve, ça rend bien.

* * *

 **Une rose pour une rose**

Tout ne s'est pas passé comme d'habitude. Au moment où tu as décroché la fleur, une main est sortie de nulle part et t'a attrapé. Tu as hurlé bien sûr, ça fait film d'horreur la main qui t'attrape sans que tu ne voies son propriétaire. Puis, clairement, tu t'attendais pas à ce qu'on capte que tu piques des fleurs.

T'as pris l'habitude de voler une rose sur le chemin du cimetière. Enfin, du vol, le buisson dépasse de la grille donc elles sont dans la rue. Le terme de vol peut se discuter. Et puis, une de temps en temps, ça se voit pas.

Apparemment si vu que le propriétaire t'a cramé. Il va rire ton frère tiens quand tu lui raconteras.

Et maintenant, voilà que l'autre veut t'accompagner pour voir à qui tu vas les donner. Parce qu'il dit que ses fleurs ne sont destinées qu'aux « belles jeunes filles ». Et au passage il te dit son nom (Marluxia) et il te force à donner le tien (Xion). Et pendant ce temps-là, t'oses pas lui dire que la « jolie jeune fille » elle est sous terre en train de se faire manger par les vers. C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on peut balancer comme ça, sans préparation.

Et même s'il a l'air agacé, tu sens qu'il est curieux. Curieux de voir la personne pour laquelle tu oses transgresser la loi. Même s'il te dit qu'il veut juste vérifier que la nana est assez magnifique pour recevoir la rose. Et elle l'était. Avant. Quand elle était vivante et que ses cheveux rouges se confondaient aux pétales des fleurs que tu lui offrais.

Tu te mords de plus en plus la lèvre au fur et à mesure que vous vous approchez du cimetière. C'est une sale manie que t'as et que t'as jamais perdu. Tu sais qu'il l'a remarqué mais il te dit rien, ça doit le faire marre de te voir stresser.

Tu peux pas le laisser venir. Et pourtant, tu as beau insister et donner toutes les excuses qui te passent par la tête, rien ne fonctionne. Il est déterminé. Il veut savoir. Mais toi, tu sais bien que des fois, il vaut mieux rester ignorant.

Juste avant de tourner au coin de la rue qui déboule sur les tombes, tu l'arrêtes. Tu lui expliques que t'as pas envie qu'il rencontre la destinataire des fleurs. Que c'est quelqu'un de spécial. Que c'est un moment à vous, tu veux pas qu'il s'incruste. Mais il en a clairement rien à cirer de tes sentiments. Il balaie tes paroles d'un revers de la main, et ça fait mal. Parce que t'étais sincère. Et parce que tu peux rien lui dire, tu voles ses fleurs après tout.

Alors vous continuez et tu t'arrêtes pile devant le portail. Il doit penser que tu veux encore le supplier de pas venir donc il commence à te menacer de tout dire aux flics. Et toi, t'es au bord des larmes parce que vous êtes arrivés.

Il finit par le comprendre. A cause de tes épaules affaissées, de ton regard qui fixe la grille et de ton corps orienté vers les tombes. Il comprend que la personne à qui tu offres des fleurs, il va pas pouvoir la voir. Parce qu'elle existe plus.

Tu t'attends à ce qu'il te plante, hyper gêné. Ils font tous ça quand ils comprennent que tu vas voir un gens mort. Les cimetières, ça fait peur aux gens. Mais non, il t'accompagne sur la tombe. Il te regarde changer l'eau du vase, jeter la fleur fanée de la dernière fois, arranger celle d'aujourd'hui. Tout ça avec amour. Parce que, cette fille-là, tu aurais pu lui offrir le monde.

Puis vous repartez en silence. Tu sais pas s'il a honte ou s'il sait juste pas quoi dire. Faut dire que ça fait un choc quand même. Il doit s'en vouloir. C'est qu'en arrivant chez lui qu'il ouvre ta bouche, tout ça pour te dire que ton amie est jolie sur les photos. Et comment tu sais pas quoi répondre, tu hoches la tête et tu barres. Il doit être bouche-bée que tu l'abandonnes comme ça, surtout que t'as eu peur qu'il appelle les flics tout du long.

Mais là, tu t'en fous. Parce que t'as le cœur brisé. Parce que cette fille, c'était pas ton amie. C'était ta petite-copine. Et le problème, c'est que tu peux le dire à personne. Votre secret est mort avec elle. Ton amour devrait être mort avec elle. A la place, tu lui offres des roses, et personne capte. Et t'as les boules.

Pourtant, les roses rouges, c'est le symbole de l'amour…


	2. Une ligne, c'est pas beaucoup

Deuxième jour ! Merci d'être encore là !

Je viens de rebaptisé le calendrier pour faire une subtile référence littéraire. Très subtil. Les L comprendront *coughcoughwiatingforgodotcoughcough*

 _Prompt : Tu découvres une librairie avec la biographie de tout le monde sur Terre. Pendant que tu lis la tienne, tu remarques que quand quelqu'un est mentionné, il y a une note en bas de la page qui dit où se trouve leur biographie. C'est étrange comme quelqu'un qui a seulement une phrase dans ton livre a tout un chapitre pour toi._

On part encore sur du yuri, mais cette fois pas d'angst comme hier. Je le trouve juste un peu triste. Le prompt m'a fait énormément réfléchir en vrai…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une ligne, c'est pas beaucoup**

Tu feuillettes le livre et tu commences à te souvenir. C'était la professeur remplaçante que tu avais croisé au CDI une fois. Blonde, des vêtements simples.

Comme tu ne l'avais jamais eu en cours, ni toi ni tes amis d'ailleurs, tu avais fini par l'oublier. La ranger dans un coin de ta tête. Eh, c'était il y a bail quand même !

Tu avais dix-huit à ce moment-là, elle vingt-six. Pendant qu'elle faisait cours à des élèves, tu essayais de convaincre Sora et Riku de sécher avec toi. Un grand écart, huit ans d'écart.

Et tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que l'un de ses chapitres porte ton nom. Tu es curieuse, tu l'as toujours été. C'est pour ça que tu es allée chercher son livre d'ailleurs, le nom de Naminé ça ne te disait rien.

Même maintenant tu ne te souviens que vaguement de son visage. Souvenir trop flou, pas gardé en mémoire. Tu sais juste qu'elle avait l'air gentille. Mais voilà, ça n'a pas chamboulé ta vie. Mais il semble que tu aies chamboulé la sienne.

Tu hésites vraiment. L'ouvrir ou pas ? Lire ou pas ? On ne va pas se mentir, tu en as très envie. Mais en même temps tu as l'impression de voler son intimité. Oh et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait l'apprendre ! Tu en sais même pas comment tu es arrivée ici !

Tu ouvres le chapitre au hasard, plus vers la fin. Tu lis deux-trois phrases avant de revenir en arrière. Puis tu avances un peu, et tu recommences. Tu picores ici et là. Tu n'as pas la patience de tout lire, tu veux juste voir l'idée globale. Qui tu étais pour cette autre qui n'a qu'une phrase dans ta vie.

Et peu à peu, tu commences à comprendre.

Tu as été une remise en question, celle de sa sexualité. Aimer quelqu'un du même sexe et l'apprendre à cet âge, ça l'a choquée apparemment. Elle s'y attendait pas. Puis surtout, t'étais jeune comparée à elle. Et ça non plus elle l'avait pas prévu.

Tu lis le coup de foudre, l'amour doux et discret celui qui est hésitant. Une amour difficilement acceptable mais qui se fait lentement une place. Quelque chose qu'on apprend à accepter parce que ça fait partie de nous. Quelque chose de fragile, comme une fleur au bout d'une branche.

Elle n'a jamais osé te parler. Jamais osé t'aborder. Jamais osé tout court. Elle t'a regardé de loin, admiré de loin. Ce n'était pas un amour qui se partageait.

Et toi, toi tu te retrouves conne à avoir les larmes aux yeux dans cette librairie vide. Parce que ça te fait plaisir d'avoir autant compté pour quelqu'un. D'avoir aidé quelqu'un, même indirectement. D'avoir fait naitre un sentiment si beau. Ça t'émeut, ouais, ça t'émeut.

Tu te dis que c'est triste quand même, qu'elle n'ait été qu'une ligne dans ton histoire, alors que tu as tant compté pour elle. Parce que _votre_ histoire aurait peut-être pu exister, et elle aurait peut-être pu être belle.

Mais voilà, c'est comme ça. L'amour n'a été qu'à elle du début à la fin.


	3. Vengeance

Jour 3 ! Ariel n'a plus que jusqu'à ce soir pour embrasser son prince (j'ai toute la tirade de Ursula en tête, c'est magnifique...)

 _Prompt : « Attends. Tu la connaissais ? Personnellement ? » « Je les connaissais tous », murmura-t-il. « Ou du moins, je le pensais. Il y a de cela longtemps. » « Comment étaient-ils ? » Une copie ratée d'un sourire apparu sur son visage. « Ils allaient changer le monde. » Et autour d'eux, le monde était en flammes._

J'avais vraiment envie de faire ce prompt. Mais j'avais aucune idée des persos à utiliser. Puis je me suis souvenu.e d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec un ami. Ça m'a quelque peu aidé.

C'est du pur angst là. Et je met un avertissement spoiler, faut avoir vu les trailers de KH3 (même si je pense que tout le monde est au courant là). Sortez vos mouchoirs !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Vengeance**

Aqua part d'un rire effrayant avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir des ténèbres, là où ni Riku ni Mickey ne peuvent la suivre. L'argenté se soutient avec sa keyblade, elle était trop forte pour lui. Est trop forte. Comment vont-ils faire pour les vaincre, elles et les autres ?

Il se mord la lèvre, le souvenir de la douce jeune femme rencontrée il y a des années flottant dans sa tête. Il ne s'en souvient que très vaguement, mais il sait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bienveillant chez elle.

\- Elle est cruelle.

Il sait bien ce que font les ténèbres à leur porteur, il en a été victime. Mais le sourire on ne peut plus sadique sur les lèvres de l'ex-bleutée ne pouvait que faire peur.

\- Elle se venge…

Riku se tourne vers le roi, surprit. Mickey regarde avec désespoir l'endroit où se tenait précédemment leur ennemie. Il y a une ombre dans ses yeux : du regret, de la tristesse, et autre chose.

\- Elle se venge ?

La souris ne fait que hocher la tête. L'argenté ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de sous-entendu dans cette phrase qui semble peser si lourd sur la langue de son ami. Soudainement, les fils se connectent.

\- Attendez. Vous la connaissiez ? Personnellement ?

\- Je les connaissais. Tous les trois. Les anciens porteurs de keyblade.

Il connaissait Aqua et son sens de la justice. Terra qui cherchait à trouver sa voie, si fragile. Et Ventus, rayon de lumière prêt à aider tous ceux qu'il pouvait.

\- Ou du moins, je le pensais. Il y a longtemps…

Riku hoche faiblement la tête. Yen Sid leur a parlé de ces anciens héros aujourd'hui disparus. De Terra qui a sombré du côté obscur. D'Aqua qui était parti le chercher et qui n'est jamais revenue. Et de Ventus qui a perdu son cœur et qu'elle a caché quelque part, en lieu sûr.

On lui a un peu raconté. Mais pas en détails. Il ne sait qui ils étaient vraiment.

\- Ils étaient comment ?

Un sourire craquelé apparait lentement sur le visage du roi.

\- Ils allaient changer le monde.

Et autour d'eux, le monde plongeait peu à peu dans les ténèbres. L'argenté ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ça ironique, ceux qui devaient sauver les mondes étaient désormais la cause de leur destruction. Parce qu'Aqua et Terra étaient du côté de Xehanort. Et personne ne savait où était Ventus. Même cet étrange garçon du nom de Vanitas qui le recherchait activement n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Parlez-moi d'eux.

Les fissures du sourire se réparent, comme s'il restait un peu de lumière quand on pense à eux. Mais Mickey secoue la tête, ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se remémorer une amitié trahie et un passé qui n'est plus.

\- Nous devons aller faire notre rapport à Maitre Yen Sid et vérifier les autres mondes. Ils sont en danger.

Riku hoche la tête. Il a raison, bien sûr. Mais il n'a pas envie de laisser filer cette conversation, elle lui semble importante. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit de leurs ennemis, mais parce qu'il sent qu'il y a quelque chose de plus gros derrière.

\- Vous avez dit qu'elle se vengeait.

Cela stoppe le roi qui s'apprêtait à partir.

\- De qui ?

Un silence lui répond. Les deux héros se dévisagent gravement, l'un et l'autre attendant l'abandon d'un camp. C'est Mickey qui craque en premier, détournant le regard.

\- De moi…

Et là, Riku ne trouve rien à ajouter. N'ose rien ajouter. Parce qu'il comprend un peu mieux les fissures qui sont apparues sur le visage du roi lorsqu'Aqua est apparue.

Et ils ne savent pas comment cette guerre va se finir, mais il y aura sûrement des morts dans les deux camps. Et ils ne pourront pas sauver tout le monde. Et ils ne pourront pas les sauver. Même si Riku aimerait vraiment croire que Sora trouvera quelque chose pour les sauver tous.


	4. La haine l'emporte sur l'amour

Jour 4. Normalement je devrais être en cours mais vu qu'y a AUCUN transport en commun je suis coincé.e chez moi. Je me suis levé.e pour rien en gros... Berf.

 _Prompt : Tu vis dans un monde où ton âme sœur est incapable de te blesser. Tu es en train de te battre en pleine guerre, quand un couteau ennemi te touche sans te blesser._

Un peu de yaoi, enfin ! Toujours de l'angst, mais encore plus angst qu'hier. Je vais essayer de vous caser un prompt moins triste dans pas longtemps (sorry not sorry)

Je mets un **warning** : âme sensible s'abstenir (je veux pas spoiler donc je dis pas ce que c'est mais y a de la violence en gros)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La haine l'emporte sur l'amour**

Il regarde son bras, surprit. Pas de sang, pas de douleur, rien. Pourtant la manche est déchirée, preuve qu'un couteau l'a bien effleuré. Preuve que ce n'est pas un rêve. Son âme sœur est ici.

Il est en pleine guerre, il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. C'est tuer ou être tué. À tout moment, un soldat ennemi peut l'attaquer alors qu'il est à terre. À tout moment, il peut mourir.

Malgré tout, une part de lui ne peut s'empêcher de chercher dans la foule de corps la personne qui serait son âme sœur. Quelqu'un qui, comme lui, aurait un regard éberlué. Quelqu'un qui, soudainement, s'en ficherait de mourir transpercé par une épée.

Il sait qu'ils sont en guerre, mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

Riku se relève et, tout en se protégeant de son bouclier, il cherche.

Un regarde. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Un signe. Que quelqu'un se reconnaisse dans ses yeux.

Il cherche la personne qui, selon l'univers, lui est destinée.

Une épée fend brusquement l'air pour atterrir sur ses côtes. Il ferme les yeux, il n'a pas fait attention. Et alors qu'il serre les dents en attendant la douleur de la mort, rien ne vient. Pourtant, quand il rouvre les yeux, il voit bien qu'il y a une épée contre son flanc, là où il n'y a plus d'amure. Mais l'épée ne lui a fait aucun dégât. L'argenté relève la tête.

C'est un homme. Petit, châtain, il a une blessure à la tête qui saigne énormément. Ses grands yeux bleus sont écarquillés, cela lui donne encore plus jeune. On y lit un reste d'innocence, d'espoir. Quelque chose que lui n'a plus. Il doit être plus jeune, son âme sœur.

Riku lui adresse un petit sourire timide, hésitant. C'est stupide, ils sont en guerre, ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça. Mais voilà, il ne contrôle pas.

Et l'autre, l'autre lui répond. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas au grand sourire naïf qui éclaire brusquement le visage en face du sien.

Il s'attendait à ne jamais revoir sa famille, mourir ici pour la gloire de sa patrie. A la place, il vient de trouver quelque chose de plus merveilleux encore.

Son sourire est beau. Ses yeux bleus sont beaux. Il est beau. Et il est son âme sœur. Son cœur gonfle de joie à cette idée.

Mais la magie se brise brusquement. Les yeux qu'il admire se fige soudainement. De choc. De douleur. Une arme traverse sa poitrine. Elle sort de nulle part, il n'a vu personne, et elle n'est tenue par personne. Elle est juste là, là pour le tuer. Il tombe à terre, à ses pieds.

Et Riku aimerait hurler. Supplier cette bataille de ne pas lui reprendre ce qu'elle vient de tendrement lui offrir.

Mais il ne peut plus parler, une dague vient de traverser sa gorge. Elle aussi, elle sort de nulle part.

Ils ont oublié qu'ils étaient en guerre, et que les autres voulaient les tuer.

Il tombe à plat ventre sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux, le couteau dans la nuque. L'argenté ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est stupide. Que tout ça, c'est stupide. La guerre, l'amour, tout.

Et celui qui aurait dû devenir l'homme de sa vie lui caresse doucement la joue, ses beaux yeux à moitié voilés par la mort.

« Peut-être une prochaine fois… »

Riku ferme les yeux. C'est ça, une prochaine fois. Loin de la guerre, de la haine et de la mort. Loin de ceux qui les instrumentalisent pour les faire combattre à leur place. Loin de leur rôle de guerrier

Peut-être que dans une autre vie… Peut-être qu'alors, ils pourront vraiment être âme sœur.


	5. Le dernier à mourir

Jour 5 ! Je devais le poster plus tôt mais je me suis endormi.e... Grosse sieste en fait. Enfin berf.

 _Prompt : « Tout va bien » Il caresse son visage, laissant des traces de sang. « Ne pleure pas. J'étais le dernier vilain à devoir mourir. Tu es libre désormais. Vous l'êtes tous. »_

Encore de l'angst mais je vous promets que le prochain est plus joyeux ! Il m'en reste pas beaucoup d'aussi angst (donc y a encore des morts oui)

Warning pour Milou : TMTC

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le dernier à mourir**

Il avait paniqué.

C'était la seule excuse qu'il s'était trouvé. Il avait paniqué et avait attrapé le premier truc venu. Donc une keyblade, vu qu'ils étaient à la Nécropole. Et cette keyblade ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une épée : longue et pointue. Le hasard fait si bien les choses… Il l'avait brandi devant lui en fermant les yeux. Par peur et par désespoir. Parce que l'autre allait le tuer. Mais à la place, il s'était empalé sur l'arme.

Alors, le grand héros de la keyblade, l'élu comme l'appelaient certains, s'était retrouvé aspergé du sang rouge de la personne qu'il venait de tuer de ses propres mains.

Sora pleurait pleurait pleurait. Il regardait les cheveux blonds, les yeux jaunes, le mélange parfait de ténèbres et de lumière. Ven et Van. Van et Ven. Un seul corps, deux personnes. Et il venait de les tuer.

Il y avait du rouge. Du rouge partout. Et des morts. Et des blessés. La guerre était enfin finie, Sora venait d'achever le dernier ennemi. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un.

\- Chuuuuut, tout va bien.

Des doigts fins engoncés dans une combinaison en cuir noir caressaient doucement sa joue, y laissant des marques rouges. Les yeux dorés, hésitant et vacillant, le regardaient avec douceur.

\- Ne pleure pas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler. Parce qu'ils allaient mourir et que c'était sa faute.

\- J'étais le dernier méchant à devoir mourir.

Méchant. Gentil. Mais au final, que veulent dire ces mots ? A quoi renvoient-ils ? On lui avait dit la même chose pour les similis, et à la fin, il avait fait du mal à des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Des personnes qui voulaient juste vivre pleinement. Des personnes manipulées car désespérées.

\- Tu es libre maintenant.

Non. Non il ne l'était pas.

\- Vous l'êtes tous.

Aucun d'eux ne l'était. Ils seront tous marqués par la mort de leurs alliés et de leurs ennemis. Et lui ne pourra plus dormir sans voir ces yeux bleus désormais vides le fixer.

Qui parlait ? Ven ? Van ? Un mélange des deux ? Qui essayait de le rassurer ? De lui dire que ce n'était pas grave ? Que sa mort était nécessaire ? Lequel de deux ? Ou les deux ensembles ?

Il ne sait pas. Il ne saura jamais. Parce que le corps à ses pieds est froid désormais. Personne ne pourra répondre à ses questions.

Alors Sora pleure. Parce que maintenant la guerre est finie et c'est grâce à lui. Mais rien, rien, ne s'était passé comme prévu.


	6. Mon héros

6ème jour, jeudi, et je suis capout et en pleine crise existentielle. Berf, vivement le WE et que je sache quoi faire de moi.

 _Prompt : Tu es un méchant qui est amoureux d'un héros. Malgré le fait que tu sois le plus fort vilain sur la planète, tu perds à chaque fois contre ton héros, parce que tu aimes votre rivalité et ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête. Un jour, alors que tu es en train d'être arrêté, ton héro est attaqué par un autre vilain. Un trop fort pour lui._

Ce prompt est plus calme, une petite pause avant le retour à l'angst.

Bien évidemment, c'est du yuri. Puis ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire avec Larxene. C'est aussi le plus long, pour le moment. A voir s'il se fait battre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Mon héros**

Le sang de Larxene ne fait qu'un tour en voyant les images sur le grand écran de l'immeuble. Aster, héros de la ville, est en sang dans les décombre d'un immeuble. Haletante, effrayée. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas gagner mais elle ne peut pas abandonner, pas quand la vie des autres est en jeux. Et c'est pour ça que la blonde l'aime.

Elle gronde, un son étrange et étonnant. La nymphe furieuse, comme elle se fait appeler, fait peur. Les policiers reculent doucement. Et ils ont raison. Larxene est en colère, furieuse, enragée. Comment ose-t-il ? Comment se nouveau vilain ose-t-il poser les mains sur son Aster ? Elle ne sait pas qui il est, mais il va payer.

Elle va briser ses os, un par un. Puis elle découpera ses organes tout en le maintenant conscient. Et à la fin, lorsqu'il souffrira tellement qu'il ne pourra plus rien faire à part lui demander de l'achever, elle le laissera agoniser. Rien qu'à l'idée elle s'en lèche les lèvres.

Les flics sortent leurs armes, mais elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle est La nymphe furieuse, la plus grande méchante que cette planète n'ait jamais vue. Ce n'est pas une ou deux balles qui vont l'arrêter. D'un geste, elle brise les menottes qui entravaient ses mouvements. Bien qu'elles aient été faites dans un métal spécialement pour elle, elles n'ont jamais été efficaces. La blonde faisait juste semblant, et ils la croyaient.

Elle commence à s'éloigner des voitures, sans se retourner. Aster est à l'autre bout de la ville, elle n'a pas de temps à perdre. Personne n'ose tirer et lui bloquer le passage. Sûrement à cause de ses pouvoirs qui se manifestent. Elle sent l'électricité, comme un voile l'entourant, la protégeant. Prête à attaquer. Elle crépite, personnification de ta colère.

Larxene fait cinq pas. Cinq pas et la voilà à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle ne le fait pas d'habitude, c'est fatiguant et ça la décoiffe un peu. Mais c'est un cas de force majeur. Une vie est en jeu, la seule qui en vaille vraiment la peine.

Aster la regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, ses cheveux noirs couverts de poussières. Elle est belle, elle l'a toujours été. Mais le sang, le sang sur son costume est de trop. Les blessures aussi. Elle est faite pour être indemne et souriante. Elle n'est pas faite pour souffrir.

Elle est tombée en bas de l'immeuble le temps que la blonde arrive. Accroupie sur le sol, elle est en train de se relever. Ça n'a pas dû lui faire grand-chose, l'Aster est connue pour sa résistance physique. Mais savoir qu'elle est assez mal en point pour ne pas avoir la force de se réceptionner… Ça fait mal.

Larxene s'approche de la brune pour essuyer avec délicatesse le sang sur son visage. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillent sur la surprise. C'est compréhensible, elles sont rivales depuis des années.

Pourtant, la blonde sait tout de sa rivale. Elle s'appelle Xion, c'est une fille discrète et gentille. Elle aime le café avec plein de lait et elle va à la fac en prenant le bus. Elle a peu d'amis mais elle les aime énormément. Et son chat devrait arrêter de s'enfuir aussi souvent, Larxene en a marre d'aller le lui chercher.

Mais c'est la première fois que La nymphe furieuse touche Aster aussi tendrement.

\- Fuis. Il est trop fort, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Et la blonde rit. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Vraiment, qu'elle est mignonne. Croire que ce gamin, cloué sur place sans savoir quoi faire, puisse la vaincre ? Vraiment, elle n'a aucune idée de son potentiel.

\- Chérie, tu n'as encore rien vu.

Elle se détourne alors de son héros, qu'elle sait choquée. Mais elle n'a pas le temps pour ça, elle a un ennemi à combattre. A abattre. Parce qu'elle va se battre pour tuer. Pour lui enlever le plus petit espoir qu'il puisse y avoir en lui.

C'est un garçon aux cheveux argenté, à la tenue noire avec une jupette. Sur son torse, on peut y voir inscrit « Néo ». Larxene a toujours trouvé ça stupide de marquer son nom sur son déguisement.

Le garçon fait un pas en arrière. Il a peur d'elle. Et c'est normal. Il a entendu parler d'elle, tout le monde a entendu parler d'elle. La nymphe furieuse. La plus grande méchante que ce monde n'ait jamais connue. Une ennemie redoutable.

Mais tout le monde sait aussi qu'elle échoue ces derniers temps. Aster la bat, l'arrête, elle s'échappe et ça recommence. Ça met un mauvais coup à son image de grande méchante ça. Ça donne l'impression qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'on le dit. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas enfui en courant. Dommage, la blonde aime voir le regard paniqué de ses adversaires quand ils sentent qu'elle est trop dangereuse pour eux.

Mais maintenant, elle ne fait plus autant peur. Parce que le gamin décide d'attaquer.

Il est rapide. Très rapide. Mais elle est encore plus rapide. D'un pas, elle le rejoint dans sa course pour l'attraper à la gorge et le plaquer de toutes ses forces sur le sol.

Un trou béant se créé à cause de la force de l'impact. Il crache du sang. Et c'est jouissif. Il la regarde, incapable de respirer, tremblant de peur.

Il vient de comprendre à qui il avait à faire. Il vient de comprendre qu'elle, Larxene, était beaucoup trop forte pour lui. Beaucoup trop forte tout court. Il vient de comprendre qu'il est mort.

Ses yeux verts se fixent sur les siens, alors qu'elle lui susurre doucement.

\- Tu n'avais aucun droit de la toucher.

Elle parle d'une voix calme, presque un chuchotement. Le genre de voix qui fait flipper, parce qu'on sent tout le poids de la menace derrière. On sent le danger. Et rien qu'en regardant Larxene, on devine aisément que le danger est mortel

Totalement paniqué, « Néo » essaie de hocher la tête. Acquiescer pour montrer sa soumission. Mais la main sur sa gorge se resserre lorsqu'il bouge. Il peut à peine respirer, il est coincé.

La blonde se lèche les lèvres. Elle va le tailler en pièce juste pour avoir le plaisir de se repaitre de ses hurlements de douleur. Oh, comme la vengeance a un exquis goût de fer !

\- Arrête !

Elle se retourne, Aster est là. Elle boitille et ses mains serrent des blessures sûrement profondes et douloureuses. Mais elle avance, elle vient vers eux.

\- Ne le tue pas !

Larxene soupire. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'est prévisible que la jeune fille la prive de son plaisir. Après tout, c'est elle le héros. Elle sauve les gens, tout ça tout ça. Même ceux qui ne le mérite pas.

\- S'il te plait, ne le tue pas…

La blonde soupire, parce qu'elle va céder bien évidemment. Elle ne peut que céder face aux yeux bleus suppliant qui la fixe. Elle relâche l'argenté avant de lui enfoncer son talon dans l'estomac.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, le prochain qui se ramène, j'le nique.

Le gamin n'a plus d'air pour parler mais cette fois il peut hocher la tête. D'un regard dédaigneux, elle le laisse là pour rejoindre la blessée. Elle ne sait pas s'il va être capable de repartir et franchement, elle n'en a rien à faire. Au pire, la police s'en chargera. Avec un peu de chance, il arrêtera d'être un méchant. On ne ressort pas indemne d'une rencontre avec La nymphe furieuse. Mais là, elle est concentrée sur la demoiselle en face d'elle.

\- Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Et sans attendre sa réaction, elle la soulève pour la porter comme une princesse. Après tout, elle le mérite. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle la surnomme « princesse » depuis leur premier combat.

\- Je vais bien.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle t'es en meilleur état que l'autre bouffon, c'est parce que tu t'es pas battue contre moi. Alors ta gueule.

Elle n'ose rien répondre et un silence confortable s'installe. Larxene sait qu'elle pourrait aller plus vite, mais ce serait moins de temps avec Xion. Et l'avoir dans ses bras la rend très heureuse. Elle ne l'admettra juste jamais.

\- Il… Il faudra qu'on parle…

La blonde fixe la brune en haussant un sourcil. Mais elle cache son visage dans son épaule. Enfin, ça ne cache pas son rougissement. La brunette n'a jamais remarqué que son cou aussi s'enflammait lorsqu'elle était gênée. Et ce n'est pas avec ses courts cheveux qu'elle va le dissimuler.

Parler hein ? Larxene peut bien faire un effort après tout. Puis, peut-être que ça débouchera sur quelque chose de bien. De très bien même. Avec un sourire en coin, elle lui répond.

\- Ok.


	7. Don't die

Jour 7, donc ça fait déjà une semaine. le temps passe vite ! (j'ai quand même envie de poster tous mes trucs d'un coup...)

 _Prompt : « Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, okay ? » T'a-t-elle fait promettre, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Ça fait 200 ans maintenant. Tu ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais votre promesse tient toujours._

On repart sur de l'angst, ouais sorry not sorry.

En vrai, un simili, ça peut mourir de vieillesse? C'est la question que je me pose... Au pire, je me trouverai une excuse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Don't die  
(Ne meurs pas)**

Roxas souffle doucement la bougie plantée dans le muffin qu'il a acheté dans la boulangerie d'en face. Un au chocolat, ils ont toujours été ses préférés, avec ceux recouverts de vermicelles colorés. Des goûts de gamin, même si ça fait longtemps qu'il n'en est plus un.

C'est son anniversaire, et il a exactement deux cents ans. Déjà deux cents ans. Ça file vite et lentement à la fois. C'est long, deux cents ans, très long. Surtout sans elle.

Il avait promis à Xion de rester en vie. Il lui avait promis parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il fasse une connerie. Comme aller combattre Xemnas tout seul. Et parce que c'était la merde. Parce que c'était impossible qu'ils s'en sortent. Et aussi parce qu'elle l'adorait de ton son être.

Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Déjà, ça pèse dans la balance. Mais en plus il avait été la toute première personne à lui faire une place. Dans le monde et dans sa vie. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Et elle aimait la façon dont c'était naturellement arrivé, et combien cela avait rendu le blond heureux qu'elle s'ouvre à lui.

Bien évidemment, il avait voulu l'inclure, au même titre qu'Axel. Le rouge avait eu un peu de mal au début, mais il avait fini par l'adopter. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, tous les trois.

Puis, tout c'était distordu pour au final exploser.

Il est le seul encore en vie maintenant. Grâce à elle. Ou à cause d'elle ? Il ne sait plus. Il sait juste qu'il n'aurait jamais dû promettre.

Mais il y avait les cristaux qui s'envolaient vers le ciel. Il y avait le regard doux, résigné, et tellement inquiet. Sa main sur la sienne et ce vide dans la poitrine qui le faisait souffrir. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié, Roxas avait cédé. Parce qu'elle était en train de mourir dans ses bras, qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas au début et qu'elle était morte pour lui.

Ça fait deux cent ans qu'il a promis. Et il ne comprend toujours pas comment il peut encore vivre. Certes, il est un simili, mais les similis sont mortels aussi… Non ?

Roxas avait fui. Fuit Sora, le garçon de ses rêves ; fuit Axel, fuit l'Organisation XIII et tout ce bordel. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe en dehors de ce petit monde dans lequel il vit. Et il ne veut pas savoir.

Il est seul. Parce qu'il est parti après qu'elle soit morte. Parce qu'il lui a promis. Parce qu'il l'aimait autant qu'un simili puisse aimer. Et parce qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer tellement elle voulait qu'il vive.

Il avait promis. Avant tout pour ne pas l'abandonner. Il voulait la ramener, mais c'était impossible.

Roxas avait promis de rester en vie pour Xion. Mais à la fin, c'est elle qui l'a laissé seul.


	8. Il n'existe pas

Jour 8, nous sommes samedi et je remets ma vie en question...

 _Prompt : Et elle a pleuré pour lui – mon dieu, comme elle a pleuré pour lui – le garçon qui n'avait jamais existé._

Un personnage peu exploité cette fois : Olette. Parce que je voulais parler de Roxas pour ce prompt.

C'est encore une fois angsty mais... Je trouve ça plutôt mélancolique en fait. Hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Il n'existe pas**

Olette se tourne et retourne dans son lit. C'est l'été, elle a chaud. Elle rejette sa couverture au pied du lit, avant de retourner la chercher pour s'enfouir dessous dix minutes plus tard. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir.

Cela fait plusieurs nuits qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Insomnies. Elle réfléchit trop. Et elle a peur de rêver la nuit.

A chaque fois, il y a Hayner et Pence. Et un autre garçon. Il est blond, avec une tenue noire et blanche. Il est avec eux, et avec elle. Ils s'amusent ensemble, ils parcourent la ville en riant. Il est leur ami.

Mais il n'existe pas.

Elle connait ces souvenirs se sont ceux de l'été passé. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, même si elle avait dû les pousser à faire leur devoir de vacances. Avec Hayner et Pence, il faut toujours s'attendre à ce qu'ils fassent ça au dernier moment, en paniquant. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à aller à la plage, mais ça avait été un bel été.

Mais dans ses souvenirs, maintenant, il y a ce garçon blond qui n'était pas là avant.

Elle a fait des recherches sur lui. Elle a interrogé tous ceux qu'elle pouvait. Les garçons se sont un peu inquiétés, ils pensaient qu'elle devenait folle. Et elle aussi, elle le pensait.

Puis les souvenirs ont ranimé des sentiments. De l'affection, de l'amusement, de l'amour. Elle sait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle sait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle sait qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Hayner. Elle sait qu'il savait le calmer, l'aider, le soutenir. Elle sait qu'elle aimait le voir sourire. Elle sait qu'elle l'a aimé, d'une certaine manière.

Mais il n'existe pas.

Et elle ne comprend pas comment c'est possible. Comment ces souvenirs et ces sentiments peuvent être là, mais pas lui. Et comment les autres peuvent l'avoir oublié, effacé de leur vie. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Et elle a pleuré, oh comme elle a pleuré. Parce qu'elle se sentait perdue de se souvenir d'un garçon qui n'existait pas.

Elle n'a aucune preuve de son existence. Elle n'a rien d'autre que ses souvenirs. Souvenirs qui s'estompent et perdent de leur netteté. Souvenirs qui un jour disparaitront peut-être. Et ça, elle ne veut pas.

Elle ne veut pas parce que, tant qu'elle se souvient, il existe. Ce garçon blond aux grands yeux bleus et au petit sourire. Tant qu'elle se rappelle de lui, il est réel. Grâce à elle.

Mais ça fait désormais un an, et tout est moins précis. Les traits de son visage, l'éclat de son regard, ses expressions, son rire. Ça tremble dans sa tête, comme la surface de l'eau après jeté un galet dedans. Ça ne se stabilise pas. Ne se stabilisera plus vu qu'elle ne peut pas le revoir. Elle ne peut que continuer de perdre, pas gagner.

Et c'est ça qui la tient éveillée toutes les nuits. Ça et les crises de larmes. Parce que ça lui pèse et qu'elle ne peut en parler à personne. Qui la croirait ?

Si elle l'oublie, il n'existera plus. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça immensément triste. Parce qu'elle veut qu'il existe. Elle veut qu'on se souvienne de lui. Elle veut pouvoir rigoler avec les autres de leurs souvenirs communs sur lui. Elle veut ne plus se sentir seule. Seule à savoir. Seule à le connaitre.

Mais il n'existe pas.


	9. Cicatrices

Nous sommes dimanche, j'ai pas fait de sieste et j'ai envie de dormir. Je suis devenu.e une personne âgée...

 _Prompt : Tu vis dans un autre monde où chaque mensonge créé une cicatrice sur le corps du menteur. Plus le mensonge est gros, plus la cicatrice est profonde et large. Un jour, tu rencontres quelqu'un qui n'a qu'une seule cicatrice, c'est la plus grosse que tu n'aies jamais vu._

C'est du SoKai, clin d'œil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra. En vrai, j'ai mélangé le prompt à l'histoire canon donc ça donne un truc un peu bizarre. Mais j'aime bien donc voilà.

Le prompt de demain est pas encore fini, faut que je me bouge !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

Kairi porte les mains à sa bouche lorsqu'enfin il retire son tee-shirt. Sur son torse s'étale une énorme cicatrice, profonde et terrifiante. Il n'en a aucune autre, juste celle-là.

Elle, elle avait de lourdes cicatrices aux poignets, cela effrayait les gens. Ils la fuyaient, sans chercher à comprendre. Elle avait pris l'habitude de porter des manches longues il y a de cela bien longtemps. Même en été. Ne jamais montrer ses poignets.

La dépression lui avait fait énormément répéter les mêmes mensonges. « Je vais bien », « ça va », « je suis juste fatiguée ». Elle n'avait pas d'autres grosses cicatrices. Quelques traits fins par-ci par-là mais, qui n'en avait pas ? Mais voilà, il suffisait de trois ans de dépression pour faire d'elle une paria. Alors, les manches, c'était vraiment obligé.

Elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance, elle savait qu'il ne mentait jamais. Il savait tout d'elle. Il savait par ses cicatrices. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il les avait embrassées une par une. Pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait avec sa dépression. Elle en avait pleuré.

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'ile, amnésique, sans aucune trace de son passé. Donc pour elle, c'est depuis toujours.

Et il y avait eu la keyblade, les princesses de cœur, l'organisation XIII, Xehanort et maintenant c'était enfin fini ! Ils pouvaient se reposer ensemble, s'aimer ensemble.

Mais non, il y avait eu sa dépression. Et Sora ne tenait pas en place. Et Riku voyageait tout le temps. Et la guerre ne laisse pas les soldats en paix, elle les hante. Alors il avait fallu attendre encore. Attendre qu'ils se réparent, qu'ils réapprennent à vivre avec eux-mêmes. Ça avait pris des années, mais maintenant c'était fini.

Et ce soir, c'était censé être leur soir. Où enfin, enfin tout ça était laissé derrière.

Parce qu'elle le connait. Elle sait qu'avant il n'y avait aucune cicatrice. Elle l'a vu torse nu plusieurs fois. Ils ont grandi ensemble. Alors. Alors c'était sûrement arrivé pendant. Pendant la guerre, pendant une bataille. Pendant leur aventure. Parce que pour que le châtain mente, il en fallait beaucoup. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrices, avant.

Du bout des doigts, elle caresse la cicatrice. Elle essaie de s'y habituer. Parce qu'elle l'aime et si elle l'aime, il faut qu'elle accepte ça. Qu'elle embrasse cette blessure comme lui avait embrassé les siennes. Mais là, tout de suite, elle n'y arrive. Elle n'y arrive pas parce que Sora est un garçon honnête et elle ne comprend quel mensonge il avait pu dire. Quel mensonge avait pu causer ça ?

\- C'est quand on a trouvé Ven…

Elle relève la tête pour le regarder. Et Sora, si droit et si confiant d'habitude, n'arrive pas à la regarder. Il fixe le sol. Il transpire de honte.

\- Il allait pas bien, il voulait pas se battre alors je… J'ai juste…

Elle hoche la tête, sans comprendre. Elle n'était pas là à ce moment-là, elle s'entrainait avec Lea. Elle avait rencontré Ventus après. Et il allait bien. Il voulait sauver ses amis qui étaient passés dans l'autre camp. Il avait de l'espoir.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'on les sauverait et qu'ils pourraient de nouveau être tous les trois ensembles.

Et elle comprit. Parce que jamais cette solution n'avait été envisageable. Aqua et Terra étaient morts. Et Ventus aussi. Parce que Vanitas avait débarqué et tout était devenu horriblement compliqué. Mais ils l'avaient prévu. Elle sait que ça avait été prévu, Yen Sid le lui avait dit. Et si elle le savait, alors Sora aussi.

\- Je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça… Je… C'était pas possible…

Il cherche ses mots et bafouille comme un petit garçon. Après tout, il a toujours été un enfant. Un enfant qui a fait la guerre, mais un enfant quand même. Et il avait voulu y croire à tous les coups. Il avait voulu y croire à ces mots, à cette promesse. Mais c'était impossible et il le savait.

\- Il n'a jamais su…

Tendrement, elle essuie les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Ce soir était censé être leur soir. Ils devaient faire l'amour, être heureux ensemble et laisser tout ça derrière eux.

Ce soir, elle va lui donner de l'amour et essayer de l'aimer avec cette crevasse sur son torse et son cœur. Elle va essayer de l'aimer comme lui l'aime, envers et contre tout. Malgré tout.


	10. Entier

Ceci n'est pas le prompt du jour 10, je suis vraiment désolé.e.

Je devais l'écrire aujourd'hui mais j'étais vraiment pas bien donc j'ai pas pu... Donc voilà le prompt du 11 qui est angsty alors que celui du 10 devait faire une pause et être plus joyeux.

Promis, demain, c'est un truc plus détendu et vous aurez pas envie de pleurer.

Warning pour Milou : tmtc

 _Prompt : « Tu l'images ? » Il pleurait doucement, regardant la personne qui le dévisageait. « Les ténèbres amoureuses de la lumière ? »_

* * *

 **Entier**

La fin de la guerre signifia le retour des mondes. Plus de sans-cœur dans les rues, plus de menaces, plus de combats. La paix était de retour, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout allait bien.

Vanitas s'est enfermé dans une chambre de La tour mystérieuse. Il refuse d'en sortir. Et il refuse que quiconque entre. Les fenêtres sont tout le temps closes et les repas laissés devant la porte ne disparaissent que de façon sporadique. Et personne n'ose rien dire.

Tous savent. Qu'Aqua est morte. Que Terra aussi. Ainsi que Xehanort. Et Ventus. Ils sont tous morts. De cette génération de guerriers, de cette époque, il ne reste que lui. Tout le reste a disparu.

Sora est le seul à trouver grâce à ses yeux. Parfois, lorsque le châtain vient toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre. A l'intérieur, c'est le noir complet. Et Vanitas est assis par terre, dans un coin, en boule. Il ne relève jamais la tête. Le naïf jeune homme pourrait parler des heures sans que cela ne le fasse broncher. Alors, il finit par partir, par dépit.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne que si le brun accepte si bien la présence de Sora, c'est parce qu'il est relié à Ven. Était, vu que le blond n'est plus. Il est le dernier lien qui lui reste. Parce que, comme un vase brisé, Vanitas ne sera jamais entier. Il restera pures ténèbres à vie.

Yen Sid avait voulu en finir avec lui mais ils s'étaient tous interposés. Le vieux sage n'avait pas compris. Et c'était normal, du haut de sa tour il n'avait pas pris part à la guerre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir du sang sur les mains, que de voir soudainement le corps sans vie de quelqu'un qu'on a connu. Même en tant qu'ennemi. Certes, le grand magicien connaissait le deuil et la mort. Mais pas de près. Et personne n'était d'accord pour revivre ça alors que tout était enfin fini.

Il avait fallu le convaincre, accepter des tours de garde. Puis, quand il avait compris que le brun n'allait rien faire d'autre que rester dans la chambre, il avait laissé les choses revenir à la normal. Si on pouvait appeler leur quotidien normal…

Personne n'ose vraiment rentrer chez soi. Ou seulement en coup de vent. La guerre les a trop transformés, ils n'arrivent pas à tenir en place. Il leur faut dépenser cette énergie pour éviter de se retrouver comme Vanitas.

Sora est le seul à vraiment prendre de ses nouvelles, à revenir régulièrement, à essayer. Tous ont abandonné. Parce que Van ne veut pas vivre, ne peut pas vivre. Pas sans Ven. Parce qu'être une moitié de cœur ce n'est pas exister. Parce que les ténèbres sont forcément attirées par la lumière, même si celle-ci n'est plus là.

Il l'a avoué, le grand Vanitas. Il l'a dit à Sora. En pleurant. Il lui a dit qu'il aimait Ven. De la pire manière possible.

\- Tu l'imagines ? Les Ténèbres amoureuses de la Lumière ?

Et ça voulait tout dire. Le châtain n'avait pas su quoi faire. Rien pu faire aussi vu que l'autre l'avait immédiatement mis dehors. La fois suivante, il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais pour Sora, ce n'est pas anodin. Ils ont entendu l'histoire d'Eraqus, ce maitre qui refusait les ténèbres. Et Yen Sid leur a bien dit que là où est l'un, l'autre suit forcément. Sans ténèbres, pas de lumière et vice et versa. Que les ténèbres reviennent toujours, parce que la lumière existe encore. Alors, que les deux morceaux d'un même cœur soient attirés, cela coulait de source. Qu'est Ven sans Vanitas ? Et qu'est Vanitas sans Ven ? Rien du tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ven n'est plus là. Il ne reste plus que le brun. Et tout seul, il n'est rien. C'est pour ça que le jeune homme continue de venir le voir. Avec lui, il est un peu plus que rien. Mais ce ne sera jamais vraiment ça.


	11. La princesse et le dragon

Voici le prompt d'hier ! Encore désolé.e mais promis, c'est pas du tout angst.

 _Prompt : Tu es un puissant dragon qui vit à côté d'un petit royaume. Pendant des siècles tu as ignoré l'humanité et vécu seul dans une grotte, et les humains t'évitaient. Tandis que le royaume est envahi, un soldat mourant vient te voir avec la princesse nouvelle-née, te suppliant de prendre soin d'elle._

Il aura sûrement une suite, j'ai une fin en tête mais je peux pas l'écrire là. Je ferai le point de vue de Xion donc. Et on reprend l'angst à partir de demain !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le princesse et le dragon**

Sora regarde le chevalier d'un air étonné. Les cheveux argentés sont tachés de sang et l'humain respire difficilement. Dans ses bras, un panier.

Sora est un dragon, l'un des derniers. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu d'humains. Il les évite, et eux en font de même. Le royaume voisin ne l'embête pas du moment qu'il ne vient pas voler au-dessus des villes. Alors voir soudainement débarquer un de ces êtres si fragiles, ça le choque un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux humain ?

Sa voix est grave, profonde. Il triche pour la rendre effrayante. Il a toujours eu une voix stupidement aigue. Kairi, une de ses amies, a l'habitude se moquer de lui à cause de ça.

Le chevalier avale difficilement sa salive. Il va mourir, le dragon peut le sentir. Il ne lui reste pas longtemps.

\- Le royaume a été attaqué. Ils ont tué tout le monde. Il ne reste qu'elle.

Sora regarde plus attentivement le panier que le garde vient de poser à terre. A l'intérieur, il y a une petite boule rose. Avec des cheveux bruns. Une petite humaine qui dort profondément, inconsciente de tout ce qui vient d'arriver.

\- Elle est notre princesse. S'il vous plait…

\- Je ne me mêle pas aux humains.

Et puis, comment pourrait-il prendre soin d'une créature si petite ? Kairi doit bien savoir, elle est fascinée par les Hommes. Mais il n'a pas envie d'aller lui demander de l'aide. Il est bien, à vivre sa vie seul.

\- Non… Ne la mêlez pas aux humains. Elevez-la.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je vous en supplie.

L'homme met un genou à terre et pendant un instant, Sora pense qu'il va le supplier. Mais c'est la blessure, elle le tire dans l'outre-monde. Il lui reste très peu de temps.

\- Je vous en supplie… Sauvez la…

Se sont les larmes qui convaincs Sora d'accepter. Parce que cette petite créature place tous ses espoirs en lui.

\- Elle ne reverra sûrement jamais d'humains.

\- Du moment qu'elle vit.

Alors Sora hoche la tête et de sa grosse patte, il déplace le panier vers lui. La petite princesse est désormais sienne.

\- Elle s'appelle Xion.

Il hoche la tête. Il vaut mieux que la petite humaine ait déjà un nom, il n'aurait pas su lui en donner un. Et Kairi n'est pas douée pour ce genre de chose.

Maintenant que sa mission est achevée, le soldat aux cheveux argentés est parti. Il est sûrement allé mourir dans un coin, pas trop loin du royaume qu'il protégeait. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Sora n'a pas l'intention de quitter sa grotte et il ne sait s'il serait très sain pour l'humaine de vivre à côté d'un cadavre.

Il regarde la petite créature dans son petit panier. Elle est si fragile, si petite.

\- Comment je vais bien pouvoir t'élever ?

XXX

La gamine brune grimpe le long de sa queue. Elle se croit discrète mais Sora l'entend glousser dans son dos. Il fait comme s'il dormait d'un sommeil profond, il va faire semblant de se laisser surprendre.

Pour une humaine, la petite princesse est résistante, Sora doit bien le lui reconnaitre. Elle a survécu à deux dragons inexpérimentés, des hivers dans une grotte ouverte, peu de vêtements et un régime alimentaire qui doit être douteux pour un humain.

Mais Xion a grandi, s'est endurcie et aujourd'hui c'est une humaine de six ans. Sora ne la laisse pas sortir de la grotte ou alors seulement avec lui. Elle ne sait pas qu'il y en a d'autres comme elle. Elle pense être un dragon et il doit l'empêcher de sauter de trop haut. Elle attend avec impatience que ses ailes poussent pour voler avec lui.

Kairi vient les voir quelques fois. Elle adore jouer avec la petite humaine alors ça permet à Sora de se reposer quelques heures. Puis les deux font la paire, elles ont une énergie débordante.

C'est Kairi qui lui a appris à parler l'humain. Sora était contre, l'enfant n'aurait jamais à se mêler aux autres alors pourquoi lui apprendre cette langue ? Mais la dragonne l'a seriné à propos des « racines », de « tradition » et d'autres choses qu'il n'a pas compris. Il l'a laissé faire parce qu'une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête elle est inarrêtable de toute façon.

Sora sait que les humains vivent moins d'une centaine d'années. Pour lui qui est vieux de plusieurs siècles, c'est très court. Sa seule consolation c'est que la petite princesse qui vient juste de sauter sur son dos en criant « bouh ! » ne sera jamais seule.

XXX

\- Moi aussi je veux des ailes !

La gamine aux cheveux noirs a les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine. Son visage a une expression boudeuse et elle fusille le dragon du regard. Sora soupire.

\- Tu n'es pas un dragon, tu ne peux pas avoir d'ailes.

Cela fait plusieurs années que le débat fait rage entre eux deux. Depuis ses six ans, il y a donc cinq ans de cela, la gamine réclame des ailes pour pouvoir voler avec lui. Elle comprend bien qu'elle est humaine, donc différente de lui. Mais elle s'en fout.

La petite princesse hurle, tape du pied, se roule par terre, supplie mais il ne peut rien pour elle. Il ne sait même pas si son comportement est acceptable pour une humaine de 11 ans. Kairi lui a dit que les humains murissent avec le temps, comme les fruits. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour cette humaine-là.

XXX

\- Dit Sora ?

Il fait nuit dehors et comme d'habitude, il a fait un feu pour que Xion n'ait pas froid. La gamine est tout contre lui, il la protège du vent.

\- Je suis humaine c'est ça ?

La petite princesse a 15 ans, des cheveux courts noirs et des habits bizarres. Elle est petite et menue mais avec des muscles où il faut.

\- C'est exact.

Bien que Sora l'ait élevé, elle ne l'a jamais appelé « papa », tout comme elle n'a jamais appelé Kairi « maman ». Elle a toujours compris que ça ne passerait pas, comme elle a très vite compris que ses vrais parents étaient morts.

\- J'en ai croisé aujourd'hui.

\- Des humains ?

Sora ne sort presque jamais de sa grotte, sauf pour chasser ou se dégourdir les ailes. Il ne s'approche jamais des villes ou des villages. Mais la gamine aime gambader de part elle-même depuis des années. Il la laisse faire, il lui a appris à être prudente et à se méfier. Il lui fait confiance.

\- Ils chassaient dans la forêt.

Le dragon la dévisage. Jamais en regardant l'humaine on ne se douterait qu'elle est la princesse du royaume d'à côté. A moins qu'elle ne ressemble à ses parents. Kairi a beau lui répéter qu'elle devrait retourner auprès de ceux de son espèce, il fait la sourde oreille.

\- Ils t'ont parlé ?

\- Je suis partie avant.

Le gros dragon repose sa tête sur le sol. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, mais il n'aime pas ça. Des humains ont vu Xion, ça peut devenir dangereux dehors.

\- Fais attention à toi

XXX

Une humaine doit vivre parmi les humains, la dragonne rose le lui a répété depuis le jour où il a adopté la petite princesse. Mais il a préféré l'ignorer jusque ce que Xion lui jette ses questions à la figure. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

C'est une bonne chose. Sora se répète ça en boucle dans la grotte désormais vide. C'est une bonne chose que la gamine parte. Elle est grande après tout, 17 ans. En âge humain elle est une adulte. Alors il n'a aucun droit de la retenir.

Elle est partie vivre avec les humains pour les découvrir. Après tout, ils sont de la même espèce qu'elle. Contrairement à lui.

Kairi est venue le voir plusieurs fois, pour l'inviter à voler avec elle. Mais il n'a pas envie, il n'a plus envie. Il n'y a plus personne maintenant pour s'accrocher à son dos en hurlant de joie. Il n'a pas volé depuis.

Il continue de chasser et de faire du feu le soir. L'habitude. Mais la petite princesse n'est plus là. Elle est allée retrouver son peuple.

XXX

Sora dormait quand le feu a commencé. C'est le bruit de la forêt qui meurt qui l'a réveillé. Le bruit des arbres qui se craquèlent, des animaux qui fuient, du vent qui hurle et du souffle chaud de la mort.

Il s'est réveillé pour trouver la forêt à côté de sa grotte en flammes. Cette forêt est là depuis avant lui, la voir mourir lui fait bizarre. Mais surtout, ce n'est pas un feu de dragon, c'est un feu d'humain. Les humains sont en train de détruire la forêt.

Le dragon se dit qu'il ne comprendra jamais ces créatures. Il a élevé l'une d'elle pendant 17 ans et il n'arrive pas à cerner comment ils fonctionnent.

Il contemple la forêt qu'il connait si bien mourir sous ses yeux. Il n'interviendra pas, comme d'habitude. Sora ne veut plus se mêler aux hommes. Pour toujours cette fois.

Mais, au bord des arbres, il y a une petite silhouette. Un petit être humain, aux vêtements déchirés et brûlés et aux cheveux bruns. Une petite humaine qu'il connait bien. Xion.

Elle marche lentement jusqu'à lui, blessée et fatiguée. Un sourire pale orne son visage tandis qu'elle se plante devant le grand dragon rouge.

\- Je suis rentrée.

Un an, trois mois et vingt-six jours. Voilà le temps qu'elle a passé loin de lui. Un an, trois mois, et vingt-six. Il a le droit de lui donner la punition de sa vie.

\- Tu veux que j'aille détruire le royaume ?

Elle secoue la tête avant de lui faire un câlin.

\- Pas la peine. On est ensemble maintenant.

XXX

La petite princesse a grandi, pris du poids et a gagné quelques cicatrices. Elle a raconté à Sora tout ce qui lui était arrivé après son départ.

Elle avait été reconnue. Ramenée au royaume, élevée au rang de reine. Sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Sans qu'elle ait accepté quoi que ce soit. Elle était passée du rang de jeune fille banale à la plus haute position sociale en quelques secondes.

Elle n'avait pas aimé. Avait détesté même. Et lorsque les ennemis, ayant appris qu'il restait une héritière au final, étaient venus sonner la guerre à sa porte, elle était partie. Pour venir le retrouver lui.

Et Sora se sent fier d'avoir été son choix. Son premier choix. Celui auprès de qui elle est retournée. Et auprès de qui elle compte rester.


	12. Le temps d'avant

Jour 12, j'ai l'impression qu'on est jeudi et je viens de me réveiller d'une sieste en ayant l'impression d'avoir été transporté.e dans une autre dimension... Très bizarre comme impression.

 _Prompt : Le temps où tout ça n'était qu'une aventure me manque._

Alors, en fait, c'est pas vraiment un prompt. C'est une phrase de la fanfic The Stars in your eyes d' _Insignias_ sur ao3 (c'est en anglais, c'est sur voltron et c'est du shance). Mais ça m'a vraiment parlé (la deuxième fois que j'a lu la fanfic, la première fois j'ai juste pleuré).

Et c'est sûrement l'histoire que j'ai le plus aimé écrire et que j'ai relu plusieurs fois parce que c'est ma préférée. Et j'en ai fait du SoVen sans faire exprès ! Combo !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le temps d'avant**

\- Le temps où tout ça n'était qu'une aventure me manque.

Sora dévisage Ventus, surpris. Le blond assit à ses côtés a les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Son visage affiche une lassitude, une tristesse inhabituelle. Il est différent ce soir. Ses jambes qui pendent dans le vide sont immobiles, il aime les balancer d'habitude. La tour mystérieuse dans leur dos semble dissimulé son visage dans l'obscurité de son ombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Avec un soupir, le garçon pose la tête sur son épaule. C'est nouveau entre eux. Quelque chose de doux. Ça les avait surpris. Mais ils avaient décidé de se laisser aller. Quelques câlins, quelques baisers. Et, après tout, le châtain n'a-t-il pas littéralement le cœur du blond ?

Il lui prend doucement la main pour l'embrasser, lui arrachant l'esquisse d'un sourire. Mais son visage redevient sérieux tout de suite après.

\- Ça me manque, avant. Quand y avait pas de guerre, quand les ténèbres c'était juste des monstres à battre dans les autres mondes. Maintenant, se sont nos amis…

Sora se mord la lèvre. Ven avait dû faire face à énormément de choses juste après son réveil. On avait dû lui apprendre que ses amis avaient succombé aux ténèbres, qu'il avait dormi dix ans, que Vanitas était de retour, que la guerre se préparait et qu'on avait besoin de lui. Ça fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il avait juste hoché la tête avant de les suivre.

Juste, parfois, il semblait ailleurs. Pas ici. Comme ce soir. Ce soir où il se souvient sûrement du temps où il était apprenti avec ses camarades, du temps où tout allait bien.

Ses yeux bleus, auparavant fixés sur l'horizon, se plante soudainement dans les siens.

\- Ça ne te manque pas à toi ?

Ça le fait réfléchir. A avant. Quand il était sur l'île avec Riku et Kairi à construire un radeau. Est-ce qu'ils auraient découvert d'autres mondes avec ce petit bout de bois ? Il se souvient du sable chaud, de la mer à perte de vue, des fruits qu'il mangeait avec les autres, des courses en barque. Avant, lorsque son monde était étroit et étriqué.

Puis Riku était tombé dans les ténèbres, il avait dû sauver Kairi, battre Ansem, aider Donald et Dingo à retrouver le roi. Et puis il y avait eu les similis, l'organisation, Roxas… L'examen de maitrise, Xehanort. Pour lui, ça n'avait jamais été une aventure.

Certes, il ne va pas mentir, il s'est souvent amusé dans tous ses mondes. Il a bien ri, il s'est fait des amis. Mais il a toujours eu un but : sauver l'univers. Il a toujours dû être le héros.

Mais ça, il ne peut pas vraiment à Ven. Parce que ses amis à lui sont ici, de leur côté. Il n'est pas seul, il ne l'a jamais été. Même quand Riku est passé du côté des ténèbres, il est rapidement revenu à lui. Il ne l'a perdu que quelques minutes. Il a peut-être passé son temps à leur courir après, il a quand même toujours su qu'ils étaient là, quelque part. Avec lui. Pas Ven.

\- Toi ça te manque par contre.

Il dit ça d'un ton hésitant. Il veut lui laisser une chance de rétracter. Il ne veut pas le pousser.

\- Oui… ça me manque. Avant.

Le blond cache son visage dans son cou. Les mots pèsent dans l'air.

\- Ça me manque quand tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec Terra. Devenir Maitre comme Aqua.

Ses amis qu'il devra combattre prochainement et qui ne le reconnaitront peut-être pas.

\- Les entrainements avec maitre Eraqus, ses conseils et ses compliments… ça aussi ça me manque.

Eraqus, mort. Tué par Terra parce qu'il avait décidé d'en finir avec Ven. Parce que le blond était devenu trop dangereux.

\- Se balader dans les mondes, les découvrir, sans avoir peur qu'ils se fassent engloutir ou qu'ils disparaissent.

Ventus lui a raconté son voyage. Dans le lit la nuit, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et que Sora arrivait à rester éveillé.

Il lui a raconté les mondes, les nescients. Il lui a parlé des amis qu'il s'est fait, de Mickey quand il était plus jeune, des chemins entre les mondes. Il lui a raconté Aqua et sa douceur mais aussi sa fermeté qui malheureusement ne lui réussissait pas toujours. Il lui a raconté Terra et son envie de toujours mieux faire, de toujours bien paraitre, même s'il adorait l'embêter.

Et Sora a écouté toutes les histoires de sa vie, les yeux fermés pour mieux imaginer en luttant contre le sommeil. Les quelques fois où il rouvrait les yeux, Ven semblait juste heureux, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Et il était beau. Alors Sora l'a fait parler jusqu'à ce que les mêmes histoires reviennent trop souvent.

\- Le temps où c'était encore amusant me manque.

Cette phrase est dite si bas que le châtain a failli ne pas l'entendre. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'est pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les gens ou pour les mots.

Alors il se contente de poser sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Mais je suis là maintenant, non ?

Il sait que ce n'est pas, et ne sera jamais, suffisant. L'amour ne guérit pas tout. L'amour ne remplace rien du tout. Mais, c'est quand même quelque chose. Mais apparemment, c'est suffisant pour faire sourire Ventus.

\- Oui, tu es là.

Et parfois c'est assez. Et c'est le plus important, que parfois juste ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce soit assez.


	13. Le peuple

J'allais dire qu'on est vendredi 13 mais en fait, on est jeudi. Je suis tellement à l'ouest...

 _Prompt : Révolution_

En fait, c'est pas vraiment un prompt. J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire sur la révolution style révolution française avec la prise du pouvoir par les bourgeois. Et tout ce qui s'ensuit (coucou Robespierre qui a fait de la merde)

Donc voilà, c'est un peu différent et je m'excuse pour la première phrase mais je sais pas comment faire commencer l'histoire autrement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le peuple**

\- Mamie, raconte-moi. Raconte-moi l'histoire d'avant qui mène à aujourd'hui.

Tu la connais déjà ma chérie, ma Kairi. Tu l'as étudié en cours, lu dans les livres, vu dans les films. Il n'y a plus rien à en dire.

\- Raconte-moi ta version. Tu y étais non ?

En partie. Je suis née vers la fin. Lorsque le peuple commençait à ne plus en pouvoir.

\- Raconte-moi ce dont tu te souviens.

Je me souviens de la famine. Du froid. De la souffrance. La souffrance du peuple que le roi n'écoutait pas. Le roi s'appelait Eraqus, et il voulait conquérir le pays voisin. Il était gouverné par un vieil homme du nom de Xehanort. Le peuple ne comprenait pas cette haine, mais il en souffrait. Chaque année, des hommes partaient à la guerre pour ne jamais revenir. Les impôts augmentaient, les prix aussi. C'était la mort du pays.

Puis il y a eu la fois de trop. La guerre de trop. Celle où le peuple a dit « stop, y en a marre, stop ». Alors personne n'est parti en guerre. A la place, le peuple s'est réuni en entier : femmes, enfants, vieillards, hommes. Tous devant le palais du roi.

Ils ont parlé aux gardes, aux ministres qui sortaient. Ils leur on dit. Ils leur ont dit « on en peut plus », « on crève », « ça nous regarde pas ». Ils ont argumenté, expliqué, supplié. Et puis, quelqu'un a tiré. On sait pas qui, on sait pas pourquoi. On a jamais su pourquoi. Mais un enfant est tombé, le rouge à la poitrine.

Le peuple a hurlé et perdu la tête. Il a envahi le château, tuant et se faisant tuer. Il s'en foutait, il voulait se venger de tous les malheurs qu'il subissait.

Ils ont trouvé les enfants en premier. Le prince cadet et la princesse. Ils avaient des noms en latin bizarres : Aqua et Ventus. Des noms de nobles. Leur mort ne l'a pas été.

Elle, ils l'ont violé. Sous les yeux de son frère. Elle hurlait et lui aussi. Mais lui, il leur servait à rien donc ils l'ont tué en premier. Un coup de couteau sous la gorge, simple et rapide. Il aura eu ça pour lui. Il est tombé à genoux puis tombé tout court. La princesse a hurlé encore plus fort de voir son frère chéri se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à le rejoindre.

Le roi, ils l'ont trouvé quelques minutes après. Il était inquiet, il saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils l'ont trainé dehors et l'ont jeté sur la place publique. Ils l'ont insulté, lui ont craché dessus.

Lui, il comprenait pas. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils l'ont pendu, il arrivait pas à comprendre le mal qu'il faisait.

Y avait plus de famille royale. Enfin, si, il restait le fils mais il avait déserté pour l'ennemi depuis des mois. Pour le peuple, lui aussi il devait payer les fautes de son père.

Alors ils sont partis en guerre contre l'ennemi de l'ancien roi. Juste pour tuer le fils ainé. Et ils ont gagné. Presque personne n'est rentré mais ils gagné. Ils ont tué le fils d'Eraqus, un grand garçon du nom de Terra. Ils ont pas tué le roi du pays, c'était pas leur cible

\- Et toi mamie, tu étais où ? Tu étais avec eux ?

Non, on m'a raconté, après. Moi j'étais à la maison. Je gardais mes petits frères. Mes parents y sont allés, mon père n'est jamais revenu.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on dit que c'est mieux maintenant ?

C'est pour ça qu'on a un président et qu'on choisit qui l'est oui. Les choses ont changé après la chute du roi. Le peuple voulait choisir et participer. Il ne voulait plus souffrir des ordres de quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme son maitre.

 _Et je ne te dirai pas que, par curiosité, je suis allée sur la place. Et que j'ai vu le peuple assassiner le roi. Et les monstres, c'étaient eux eux qui se délectaient du sang qu'ils versaient. Le peuple n'est pas forcément bon, le peuple n'a pas toujours raison. Et le peuple aussi peut devenir un tyran._


	14. I'll do better

Nous sommes vendredi 14 décembre et c'est aujourd'hui que sort la dernière saison de Voltron et à cause de problème internet je ne peux pas la regarder. Je dois attendre d'être de retour chez moi donc le 24... Sentez mon désespoir...

 _Prompt : Light, Sleeping At Last_

Ouais bon ok, c'est une songfic. Je voulais essayer d'écrire du fluff et en regardant les paroles j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur elles. Je l'ai écouté en boucle pendant 7 jours, fallait que j'évacue.

C'est plus léger que d'habitude, je vous laisse deviner ce qui vous attend demain !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I'll do better  
(Je ferai mieux)**

On vient de déposer le paquet dans ses bras. Cinquante cinq centimètres pour moins de trois kilos. Des cheveux bruns courts sur sa tête et des petits poings serrés. De grands yeux bleus qui clignent doucement, fatigués. Un petit bébé. Le sien. Son bébé qui vient de naitre.

Et Terra sent monter une énorme vague d'amour en regardant ce petit être si fragile reposer dans ses bras. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

 _The world is brighter than the sun now that you're here_ _  
(Le monde est plus brillant que le soleil maintenant que tu es là)_

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Un grand sourire, celui qui dévore tout le visage et qu'on ne peut pas repousser. Le sourire du gamin tout content d'avoir un cadeau extraordinaire. Voilà le genre de sourire que Terra affiche.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que ce petit bout de chou rempli de lumière a une part de lui. Il est son père, ils partagent le même ADN. Et il n'arrive pas à croire que quelque chose de si lumineux puisse avoir le moindre lien avec lui.

Sa fille embellit la pièce, embellit le monde. Terra croit de nouveau en la lumière, il y croit de toutes ses forces. Car comment ? Comment ne pas y croire quand on tient quelque chose de si rayonnant et d'aussi beau dans ses bras ?

 _I'll give you everything I have  
I'll teach you everything I know_ _  
(Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai  
Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais)_

Il veut tout lui donner. Son temps, sa patience, son amour, tout ce qu'il a voire même tout ce qu'il n'a pas.

Il sait que c'est stupide, mais pour elle il est prêt à tout. A être patient alors qu'il en est incapable avec Aqua. A être tendre alors qu'il n'arrive pas à se laisser aller avec Ven. A croire en elle alors que même aujourd'hui, quand il voit Sora, il se demande ce qu'il fait avec une keyblade. A croire en elle, alors qu'il n'a jamais pu croire en lui.

Il est prêt à tout, absolument tout.

Il a hâte de lui apprendre à parler, à marcher, à tenir une cuillère. A rire aussi, à sourire. Lui apprendre à écrire, à se battre, à faire la roue comme sa maman, à faire la cuisine, à faire des grimaces.

Il a hâte de lui apprendre que la lumière n'est pas parfaite et que les ténèbres seront toujours là mais que ce n'est pas grave.

 _I promise I'll do better_ _  
_ _(Je te promets, je ferai mieux)_

Il se le promet, il le lui promet, il fera mieux.

Mieux que ses parents dont il n'a aucun souvenir, à se demander s'ils existent vraiment.

Mieux qu'Eraqus qui, même s'il disait le voir comme un fils, n'a pas su lui enseigner les bonnes choses. Eraqus, son maitre, à qui il n'arrive pas à en vouloir. Mais il n'arrive plus à l'aimer non plus.

 _I will soften every edge_ _  
_ _I'll hold the world to its best_ _  
(J'adoucirai tous les angles  
Je maintiendrai le monde à son meilleur)_

Terra sait que l'univers peut être cruel. Que les mondes peuvent être envahi par les ténèbres. Que son enfant devra peut-être partir à son tour rétablir un équilibre. Et ça, il ne peut pas le supporter.

Il a envie que sa fille voit à quel point l'univers est magnifique. Que chaque monde à ses merveilles. Que ce n'est pas parce que les ténèbres se cachent que l'on ne peut pas être heureux.

Et pour cela, il doit maintenir l'équilibre. Il doit garder les mondes à leur meilleur. Pour son enfant chéri.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle découvre la douleur aussi abruptement que lui l'a découverte. Il l'accompagnera pas à pas, il fera en sorte que ce soit le plus doux possible.

Il n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas la protéger de tout, qu'elle sera forcément blessée. Mais s'il peut ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu la préparer à ça… S'il peut la protéger un peu plus longtemps l'aimer un peu plus fort que ça lui fasse moins mal, il le fera.

 _With every heartbeat I have left  
I will defend your every breath_ _  
(Avec chaque battement de cœur qu'il me reste  
Je défendrai chacun de tes souffles)_

C'est son enfant, sa fille, sa bataille. Celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie et plus encore. Plus que pour Aqua, parce qu'il sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui. Plus que pour Ven qui sait gérer les choses. Plus que pour ceux qu'il a rencontré lors de cette guerre.

Parce que cette petite chose est si fragile. Et qu'il lui a collé un pronom possessif. C'est son enfant, sa lumière, sa bataille.

 _'С_ _ause you are loved.  
You are loved more than you know.  
_ _(Parce que tu es aimé  
Tu es aimé plus que tu ne le sais)_

Il l'aime cette petite chose, plus qu'il n'a jamais aimé qui que ce soit.

Aqua l'aime aussi, elle est aussi son enfant après tout. Et sans doute que Ven l'adorera et la chouchoutera. Pareil pour le trio de l'Ile du destin. Et d'autres encore, sans doute, l'aimeront.

Et peut-être qu'il y aura des jours où elle oubliera. Oubliera que la première fois que son père a posé les yeux sur elle, il l'a aimé sans qu'elle n'ait dit un mot et sans qu'elle le comprenne. Il devra le lui rappeler, il devra lui rappeler que l'amour qu'il lui porte est lumineux et infini.

 _Though your heart is far too young to realize  
The unimaginable light you hold inside_ _  
_ _(Ton cœur est trop jeune pour réaliser  
L'inimaginable lumière qu'il y a en toi)_

Tout le monde connait l'hisstoire de la guerre des keyblades. Comment les monde sont basculé dans les ténèbres. Et comment les enfants, de par leur cœur pur, ont pu les sauver. Tous ceux qui voyagent entre les mondes en ont entendu parler.

Terra sait que son enfant symbolise l'espoir. L'espoir d'une vie après la guerre. L'espoir d'une nouvelle lumière. L'espoir d'un avenir, d'un futur.

Sa petite fille vient à peine de naitre et elle est déjà la lumière qui les guide.

 _I will rearrange the stars  
Pull 'em down to where you are_ _  
(Je déplacerai les étoiles  
Les ferai descendre jusqu'à toi)_

Lorsque l'on apprend à manier la keyblade, avant de pouvoir partir visiter les mondes, on entend toujours la légende comme quoi les étoiles dans le ciel symboliseraient d'autres mondes. Les apprentis ne savent jamais s'ils doivent y croire. Il se souvient de Ven et de ses yeux brillants fixant les étoiles.

Ça n'a jamais été une légende. Mais Terra se souvient du temps où il ne savait pas. Où les étoiles n'étaient que des points brillants au loin. Il pensait qu'elles étaient des petites boules de feu qu'il pourrait serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'il se sentait seul, elles le réconfortaient.

Il aimerait faire pareil avec elle. Lui apprendre les étoiles. Puis, plus tard, lui enseigner les différents mondes. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne sera jamais seule. Qu'elle n'aura jamais besoin de rêver aux boules de lumières dans le ciel.

Les étoiles ne seront là que pour la faire rêver d'ailleurs.

 _I'll do better  
(Je ferai mieux)_

Il embrasse le front de sa fille et il lui promet, il fera mieux. Mieux que tout ce qu'il a pu faire jusqu'à présent.

Il regarde Aqua, et elle lui sourit, elle pleure elle aussi. De joie.

Il fera de son mieux.


	15. Baignoire baignoire

Nous sommes le 15, et j'avais cours ce matin. Aller, plus qu'une semaine...

Maintenant, ce ne sont plus des prompts mais des OS que j'ai écrit comme ça, pour le plaisir. Y aura sûrement quelques défis qui se baladeront aussi. Mais voilà, plus de prompt.

Voici le pire truc que je vais poster ici à mon sens. C'est issu d'une timeline du RP que je fais avec _Leptitloir_ (qui décline toute responsabilité sur l'inspiration qu'il a pu apporter à ce texte). Et pour ceux qui me diront "où est l'esprit de noël enfin Yu?", vous avez cas dire que ça se passe le 25 décembre.

Les paroles à la fin sont une espèce de reprise d'une chanson d'Alain Souchon dont j'ai plus le nom. Mais elle est bien, quoi qu'incompréhensible...

 **Warning :** TS (ouais, joyeux noël tout ça tout ça)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Baignoire baignoire**

Soudainement, de l'air entre dans ses poumons et il respire.

Ses yeux papillonnent, agressés par la lumière de la pièce. Il a l'impression qu'une lampe est braquée sur ses pupilles à chaque fois qu'il entrouvre un œil. Mais il se force à les garder ouverts. Il se sent lourd, vaseux. Malade. Chaque petit mouvement provoque un grognement.

Sa gorge est en feu, son organisme rejette l'O2. Il se penche par-dessus la baignoire pour vomir un quelque chose au goût âcre. Acide. Brûlant. Il tremble, il a froid et chaud à la fois.

Le monde tourne tourne tourne. Que s'est-il passé que s'est-il passé que s'est-il passé ?  
Il se souvient d'Axel, des médicaments, de la torpeur qui l'envahit et du baiser de la mort.  
Et pourtant, le voilà dans cette salle de bain, la sienne, la leur, en vie.

Ils ont échoué. Même mourir il n'en est pas capable.

Il se tourne vers le rouge, il est affalé sur le bord de la baignoire. Du bout du pied, il le pousse légèrement pour le réveiller. Le corps est froid, dur, il ne remue pas. Dans la pièce, il n'entend que le bruit de sa propre respiration.

 **Ils** n'ont pas échoué, **il** a échoué.

Il crie, tousse, s'étrangle, secoue le corps avec le peu de force qu'il a. Le rouge ne bouge pas. Il pleure de désespoir. Il vomit une seconde fois, ça lui déchire l'intérieur.

Il hurle. Il hurle de toutes ses forces. Pour alerter les voisins, pour réveiller son amant, pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Parce que ça ne peut pas être vrai, Axel ne peut pas être mort sans lui.

Il faut qu'il appelle de l'aide, n'importe qui. Peut-être qu'il a encore le temps. Peut-être ne s'est-il évanoui que 5 minutes. Peut que le rouge n'est mort que depuis 30 secondes. Peut-être qu'il peut encore le sauver.

Il se soulève et réussit avec difficulté à sortir son portable de sa poche. Il chuchote des « ne m'abandonne pas » des « je t'aime » et se colle à lui pour lui donner de sa chaleur. Axel ne peut pas le laisser.

Il compose le 15 en tremblant. Une voix à l'autre bout du fil lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Il pleure, sanglote, dit « tentative de suicide », « médicaments », « ne respire plus », « aidez-moi » et plein d'autres choses ponctuées de « s'il vous plait ». On lui demande de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle, de donner une adresse. Il hurle « JE PEUX PAS ME CALMER, IL EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR », il hyperventile et réussit à murmurer l'adresse d'Axel. On lui dit qu'une ambulance est en chemin ainsi que les pompiers.

La dame ne veut pas qu'il raccroche. Ça tombe bien, il ne veut pas être seul. Seul avec Axel. Seul avec le presque cadavre d'Axel. Parce qu'il n'est pas encore mort. Le rouge ne peut pas l'abandonner hein ?

Il vomit encore une fois. De la bile. Ça fait mal mais il ne le sent pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas le moment de souffrir alors qu'Axel est en train de mourir.

Le SAMU est sur les lieux en premier. La porte de l'appartement est ouverte alors ils entrent. Mais celle de la salle de bain est verrouillée. Roxas ne peut pas marcher, pas bouger. Il n'a pas de jambes, presque pas de bras. Pas de corps, plus rien. On attend les pompiers pour qu'il défonce la porte. Encore attendre.

Il se remet à hurler. Pour que le temps s'arrête. Pour que les pompiers viennent plus vite. Pour qu'Axel ne meurt pas. Il est blotti contre lui, pour lui donner de la chaleur, pour le garder en vie. Et pour la première fois, l'allumette ne lui rend pas son étreinte.

Lorsqu'enfin les pompiers arrivent et que les secours entrent, une odeur dégoutante semble planer dans tous les coins de la pièce. Ça sent le vomi, ça sent mauvais, ça sent la mort. Il y fait sombre. Et dans la baignoire, il y a un homme, grand, les cheveux rouges flamboyants. Et à ses côtés, il y a un garçon tout jeune, blond aux yeux bleus cerclés de noir. Apeuré, terrorisé, accroché à l'autre. C'est une vision qui ne s'oublie pas, l'ange qui refuse d'accepter la mort.

Les médecins s'activent, il faut emmener le blond à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'on se saisit de lui, il mord, se débat, refuse de quitter celui qui doit probablement être son petit-ami. Un pompier finit par réussir à le faire décrocher le corps du rouge.

Le médecin fait non de la tête, il est trop tard pour l'homme, seul le garçon a survécu. Suicide pour l'un, tentative pour l'autre. Double suicide raté. Les amants ne sont pas partis ensemble.

Mais ce garçon blond, il hurle, hurle à la mort pour qu'on sauve son aimé. Il ne veut pas le laisser, pas quitter la pièce. Parce que, tant qu'il reste là, Axel est encore en vie. Dehors c'est pire qu'ici. Alors il hurle.

\- Tu m'as menti !

On ne sait pas s'il crie au cadavre, à la promesse de la mort offerte par la pièce, ou à la mort elle-même.

Il est un survivant qui ne voulait pas survivre. Il est celui qui est laissé derrière. Il est le laissé pour compte par la mort. Il est celui à qui on a promis une mort à deux mais qui se retrouve seul. Parce qu'il est seul désormais. Seul avec des promesses qui n'ont pas été tenues.

De cette pièce, il n'en ressort aucun vivant. Juste un cadavre. Et un fantôme qui hantera tous ceux qui ont croisé son regard ce jour-là. Le jour où il a tout perdu.

On lui avait promis une mort heureuse. On lui a menti.

 _Baignoire_

 _Baignoire, tu m'as menti_

 _Ailleurs ailleurs c'est [pire] qu'ici_


	16. Solution zéro

Je. Suis. En. Retard. PARDON.

OS du 16 et c'est l'anniversaire de _Laemia_ ! Désolé.e je suis en retard ! J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop...

 _Défi de sa part : « Arrête. Il y a forcément... Il y a toujours une solution ! » « Pas pour les méchants, jamais. »_

Warning pour Milou : tmtc

J'ai relu vite fait, j'espère que c'est pas bourré de fautes...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Solution zéro**

Riku a les mains dégoulinantes de rouge. Le liquide visqueux glisse sur ses doigts, laissant des trainées pourpres qui s'assombrissent au fur et à mesure des couches qui passent. Il appuie de toutes ses forces sur la blessure, il maintient la pression. Mais la mort est dans le coin, ses doigts deviennent noirs à force du sang qui les caresse.

Vanitas a le souffle haché et ses iris jaunes tremblent. Sa combinaison de cuir est plus rouge que noire à cause du sang qui s'échappe d'une blessure sur son flanc. Il va crever, et il le sait.

L'argenté les a placés derrière un rocher, à l'abri. La guerre fait rage et il devrait être en train de se battre. Mais voilà, l'autre garçon est en train de mourir et bizarrement une part de lui n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Une part de lui refuse de le laisser tomber alors qu'il peut peut-être faire quelque chose contre ça.

Il a pris l'habitude de croiser Van dans les mondes, en sachant très bien qu'il faisait partie de l'organisation. C'était un ennemi. Mais pas que.

C'était aussi le mec qui le poussait à bout, dans ses retranchements. Il le faisait réfléchir, le forçait à voir les choses différemment. Et il était fort, très fort. Alors lui aussi devait progresser. Pour ne pas se faire battre par l'ennemi. Par fierté aussi, même s'il ne l'avouera pas. Fierté un peu bizarre de ne pas céder face au noiraud, que ce soit au niveau des idéaux ou lors des combats.

Et, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, il avait fini par le guetter. Par avoir envie de le voir. Par apprécier de le croiser. Bizarrement, Vanitas ne l'avait plus vraiment embêté au bout d'un moment. Oh, il avait toujours ses piques acerbes qui se plantaient là où ça faisait le plus mal. Mais ce n'était plus aussi douloureux, il arrivait même à sourire à certaines d'entre elles.

Et puis, le brun a commencé à devenir moins mordant, moins distant. Quelque chose s'installait entre eux, même s'ils n'auraient pas su dire quoi. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas nier le lien qui se créait entre eux.

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient se retrouver en tant qu'ennemis dans la bataille finale. Ils le savaient. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, Vanitas avait tout envoyer chier. Au diable Xehanort et ses projets trop grands, il avait voulu se retourner contre lui. Se barrer. Il l'avait sous-estimé.

Et maintenant, il est à terre avec l'argenté en train de le maintenir en vie en paniquant. Un rire narquois lui échappe.

\- Je suis mort.

\- Si t'étais mort, tu parlerais pas et ce serait une bénédiction.

Le brun se met à vraiment sourire. Riku n'a presque jamais de répartie, mais il lui arrive de trouver soudainement une pointe de sarcasme en lui. Rien de sensationnel, mais ça fait du bien. Van aime se dire qu'il est le seul à connaitre cette facette de l'autre. Que même Kairi et Sora ne savent pas à quel point il peut être cynique.

Il l'a observé suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre certaines de ses manies. Il ne sait pas pourquoi l'argenté l'intéresse autant. Peut-être parce que contrairement aux autres, il semble lumineux. Moins naïf, moins « je veux aider l'univers entier ». Plus accessible. Plus intéressant. Riku qu'il a toujours voulu plaquer contre un mur pour dévorer ses lèvres beaucoup trop roses. Riku qui se mord lesdites lèvres en regardant le trou dans son corps qui ne devrait pas être là.

\- J'vais crever.

Le simple constat ne lui fait rien. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas prévu, c'est la guerre après tout. Des morts, il doit y en avoir. Et apparemment, il va être le premier.

\- Dis pas ça…

\- C'est la vérité merde !

\- Arrête. Il y a forcément... Il y a toujours une solution !

Vanitas rit, de ce rire qu'il sort à Riku a chaque fois qu'il trouve que celui-ci fait une remarque merdique. Ce rire qui veut dire « t'es con ou t'es con ? » et que seul l'argenté semble pouvoir lui arracher. Les yeux turquoise le fixent, plus qu'inquiets désormais. Ses yeux jaunes à lui sont résignés, une fois que l'éclat au fond de sa gorge s'est étouffé.

\- Pas pour les méchants, jamais.

Et il le pense vraiment. Ce n'est pas s'il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des semaines. Il a réfléchi à un moyen de s'extraire de cette merde vivante, un moyen d'échapper à Xehanort. Une solution. Mais il n'y en a pas. Zéro, nada, capish. Alors, il a juste dit non. Et il en a payé le prix.

Les solutions sont pour les gentils, ils trouvent toujours quelque chose. Mais Vanitas n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très gentil.

\- Hey Riku ?

L'autre le regarde, les mains toujours sur sa blessure et les yeux mouillés. Oh putain, il allait commencer à pleurer, il n'est vraiment pas prêt.

\- Tu peux éviter de chialer s'teu plait ? Genre, c'est embarrassant.

\- Mais… Tu vas mourir.

C'est un fait que Van ne peut nier, merci bien de le lui rappeler. Mais il ne comprend pas que l'autre garçon puisse être dans tous ses états pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient ennemis depuis le début.

\- Et ça te rend triste ?

\- Oui.

Ça lui fait quelque chose. Ouais, ça lui fait quelque chose de savoir que quelqu'un peut être triste qu'il disparaisse. Que quelqu'un puisse le regretter et se souvenir de lui après qu'il ait disparu.

\- Eh, Riku ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, sa main gantée agrippe le bras nu de l'autre garçon afin de le tirer vers lui. Les yeux bleus-verts sont comme des soucoupes et il peut voir la panique lorsque ses mains n'appuient plus sur la blessure.

Il utilise ses deux mains et ses dernières forces pour le plaquer contre lui. Riku a une tête vraiment hilarante et il doit se retenir de se moquer pour juste poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Même pas un couple de secondes, juste un léger effleurement.

\- Il me reste 5 minutes à vivre alors tu peux te la fermer et m'embrasser ?

Et pendant les baisers qui suivent, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'au moins, quelqu'un se souviendra de lui.


	17. La rumeur

Jour 17, je commence à être à court d'OS... Va falloir que je me remette à écrire... Dommage que je sois en retard sur tous mes dossiers !

Je sais plus pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, mais je sais que ça m'a éclaté. Je pensais devoir modifier deux-trois trucs mais en fait non.

Je vous rassure, y aura plus de trucs angst, j'ai fini avec tout ça !

Sur cette bonne nouvelle, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La rumeur**

T'es là à sourire comment un con avec tes soi-disant amis autour de toi. J'entends pas ce que tu racontes et franchement, j'en ai rien à cirer. Mais t'as un putain de sourire aux lèvres et ça, ça me fait chier. Parce qu'avant-hier tu m'as envoyé balader et aujourd'hui, t'en as rien à foutre.

Tu parles à tes potes et tu souris aux profs comme si tout allait bien. Avec ta tronche de premier de la classe, tout le monde t'aime parce que t'es gentil, serviable, et toutes ces merdes. Genre, on peut voir dans les yeux de tes meilleurs amis qu'ils te prennent pour un petit ange trop pur trop innocent. Genre.

A aucun d'entre eux t'as montré comment t'es vraiment, tu l'as juste fait avec moi.

T'aimes boire jusqu'à ce que « le plafond tourne ». T'aimes fumer la nuit mais tu veux pas devenir accro alors tu le fais pas souvent. T'aimes jurer quand tu te fais mal. T'aimes te balader à poil dans l'appart comme si les voisins pouvaient pas te voir par la fenêtre.

T'aimes quand je te tire les cheveux pour te faire te cambrer. T'aimes m'enlever mon pantalon et mon fut d'un seul geste avant de tomber à genoux. T'aimes te faire enculer presque à sec. T'aimes quand je te mords jusqu'au sang. T'aimes quand je te prends sans te demander ton avis.

Mais ça, ils le savent pas les autres. Ils savent pas que le gentil petit Ventus c'est un putain de pédé à tendance masochiste. Ils savent pas que t'es qu'un connard pourri-gaté par papa-maman. Que tu fais des caprices pour des merdes.

Tu manges pas les courgettes sans sauce tomate, les raviolis sans crème fraiche. T'es pas capable de faire une machine seul. Tu bois que du jus d'orange sans pulpes. T'aimes pas toucher aux poubelles. T'aimes pas qu'on te dise non.

T'es qu'un fils à papa, mais ça ils le savent pas. T'évites de le leur montrer. Y a qu'à moi que tu montres tout ça. Montrait. Parce qu'avant-hier, tu m'as envoyé chier.

T'as pris ton sourire le plus hypocrite et tu m'as lancé que « c'était fini », que « ça fonctionnait pas », qu'on « fonçait dans le mur » et que t'arrivais pas à « assumer ». Tout ça avec ton putain de sourire de gentil gosse. J'avais envie de t'exploser le crane contre le mur et tu le savais. C'est pour ça que t'avais l'air de t'éclater. Puis quand t'as eu fini de débiter tes merdes t'es parti. Comme si c'était réglé, comme si on était d'accord. Va te faire foutre.

Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester à ma place ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais fermer ma gueule ? Mais gamin, tu peux crever la bouche ouverte. Tu dois te dire qu'au vu de ta réputation et de la mienne, personne me croira. Tu sais pas comment marche les rumeurs. Suffit d'un rien pour que ça démarre ces merdes. Que la bonne personne entende la bonne chose. Et j'ai des potes pour m'aider.

Ta meilleure amie entre dans la salle, l'air paniqué. Elle te dit qu'y se dit un truc sur toi, comme quoi t'es pédé. Qu'on aurait des photos de toi attaché avec un god dans le cul. Que tout le monde commence à en parler.

Tu pâlis et tu te tournes vers moi. A mon tour de te faire un sourire innocent. C'est Marluxia et Larxene qui ont lancé la rumeur, pas moi. Ton petit sourire, ta petite image toute propre, tu peux te les foutre bien profond.

Alors Ven, ça fait quoi quand les rôles s'inversent ?


	18. Trop d'heures de train

Nous sommes mardi 18 décembre et j'ai eu mon dernier cours de gérontologie ce qui est une excellente chose vu que je n'aime pas cette matière (les vieux, c'est redondants)

Ceci est le dernier prompt en avance que j'ai. Donc à partir de demain je vais écrire au jour le jour. Ne vous étonnez pas si ça sort à 23h50 donc, sorry not sorry.

Un peu de Neku/Josh pour mon petit coeur qui les aime tant ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu baclé la fin...

Bonnne lecture !

* * *

 **Trop d'heures de train**

A deux minutes près. Neku ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'à deux minutes près sa journée ne se serait pas si mal fini.

Tout avait mal commencé. Le réveil en retard, la chute dans les escaliers, la grève du bus et, bien évidemment, l'interro surprise. Mâtiné de merde.

Puis il était rentré chez lui pour vite prendre ses bagages et foncer à la gare. Il doit aller chez Shiki pour la semaine de vacances. Il ne sait même plus comment la jeune fille a réussi à lui faire accepter ce séjour. Mais voilà, embouteillages donc il est arrivé en retard à la gare. Loupant son train à deux minutes près.

Le voilà désormais dans le train suivant, celui qui desserre toutes les petites gares sur le chemin, doublant le temps de trajet. Et assis à côté de la pire personne au monde, aka un mec au téléphone.

En temps normal, Neku l'aurait ignoré en mettant sa musique à fond. Léger problème : avec toute cette agitation, il n'a pas vu que son portable n'avait plus beaucoup de batterie et l'a vu mourir sous ses yeux sur le quai de gare. Heureusement qu'il avait pu appeler Shiki pour lui signaler sa nouvelle heure d'arrivée… Et il a eu la merveilleuse idée d'oublier sa batterie externe. Histoire que la journée soit pourrie jusqu'au bout.

Il a bien sûr mis son casque mais il ne filtre malheureusement pas la voix de son cher voisin. Il se demande s'il est le seul à vouloir l'étriper ou si le wagon entier l'acclamera pour son geste.

\- … et tu sais que je préfère les olives aux poivrons mais tu connais aussi ma grand-mère, elle m'offre toujours tout et n'importe quoi alors j'ai dû les donner à M. H pour son café, il m'a fait une ristourne sur ma consommation. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui aiment les olives aux anchois…

Alors, clairement, il ne peut pas s'en foutre on ne peut plus clairement des goûts de ce type. Et il a beau le fixer de son regard le plus noir, l'autre ne lui jette même un coup d'œil. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le blond serait mort au moins quarante fois.

Neku essaie de se concentrer sur le paysage, de trouver une position confortable, penser à quelque chose de distrayant. Mais rien ne fonctionne. A croire que son voisin fait exprès d'avoir pile le bon niveau de voix pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être ignoré.

\- … tout va bien oui. La médecine c'est pas si compliqué au final. Juste du bourrage de crâne, rien que je ne puisse pas faire.

Apparemment il n'est pas né avec la dose habituelle de modestie. Le roux n'arrive pas à croire l'aplomb avec lequel l'autre garçon ose dire ça. Vraiment imbu de lui-même celui-là.

\- Oui le café va bien, M. H l'ouvre toujours une fois sur dix. Il y a peu de clients comme d'habitude.

Neku ne peut s'empêcher de l'insulter de tout son cœur. Il n'a même pas fait un quart du trajet, mais peut-être qu'en descendant du train et en prenant le suivant… A tous les coups il ne s'arrêtera pas à tous les arrêts **lui**.

\- Oui. Oui. Oui je te rappelle quand je peux. Non, c'est juste pour un colloc. Sur le cerveau oui.

Il imagine la cervelle du blond peinturlurer les murs du train. Tentant, très tentant.

Il n'est plus le seul à fixer l'autre voyageur. Certains passagers se retournent, les sourcils froncés. D'autres encore mettent un doigt devant leur bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Mais à chacun, il offre un grand sourire avant de continuer sa discussion, sans baisser le ton.

Soudainement, l'autre garçon se tourne vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire lumineux. Neku fronce encore plus les sourcils, cherchant à disparaitre dans son siège. Non pas parce que l'autre l'a surpris à le fixer. Mais parce que clairement, si ça continue, il va faire une connerie.

Le blond pose une main sur son portable avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Les mots sortent de sa bouche avant que son cerveau ne donne son accord.

\- Ta gueule.

S'ensuit un silence mais le roux ne regrette en aucun cas ses mots. Il les pense depuis le moment où l'autre garçon a eu le malheur de s'installer de ce putain de train.

Mais, à son grand étonnement, l'autre rit.

\- Ecoute, je te rappelle, on vient de me faire comprendre que je gênais. Quelqu'un d'intéressant oui.

Et il raccroche. Enfin. Neku ne sait pas s'il doit remercier Dieu ou construire un temple à sa propre effigie. Le wagon entier semble se détendre.

\- Je m'appelle Joshua, et toi ?

Alors, il se tourne vers Joshua (vu que c'est son nom) avant de répéter ces petits mots magiques.

\- Ta gueule.

Il lui reste plusieurs heures de voyage. Alors, il tourne le dos à l'autre garçon et s'installe confortablement dans son siège. Maintenant que l'autre se tait, il va peut-être pouvoir dormir.

Une main se pose sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympathique dis-moi.

Et il semble que l'autre ne veuille pas le laisser tranquille. Merde. Il peut pas lui foutre la paix, ou au moins parler dans le vent?

\- Alors, ton nom ?

\- … Ta gueule pour voir?


	19. Moi pas

Nous sommes mercredi 19 et j'ai dû écrire le prompt dasn la journée. On est à la moitié de la semaine, bientôt les vacances !

Normalement, ceci est une fanfic klance (Voltron) mais je me suis dit que ça passait bien avec du Vaniku. Peut-être un peu trop niais. Berf !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Moi pas**

 _Je t'aime_

Vanitas se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures et il peut entendre le vent souffler dans les rues vides d'Illusiopolis. Mais il a la flemme de se lever pour aller fermer la fenêtre, alors il reste là à écouter les gémissements incessants des rafales qui lui tapent sur les nerfs. Il a les yeux fermés, plongé dans le monde des ténèbres il essaie de simplement dormir.

Mais il n'y arrive pas.

 _Je t'aime_

Derrière ses paupières fermées il voir Riku. Lorsqu'il les rouvre pour échapper à cette image, il entend Riku.

Riku. Avec son air beaucoup trop sérieux. Avec ses yeux turquoise qui oscillent entre le bleu glacial et le vert clair. Riku qui ne comprend pas les conneries qu'il sort parfois. Riku et son regard franc, déterminé, prêt à se battre.

Riku qui n'ose pas le regarder, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds pendant qu'il se confesse. Van a beau appuyer ses paumes sur ses paupières, l'image de l'argenté ne disparait pas.

 _Je t'aime_

Et le noiraud essaie de se bercer avec des excuses pourries. Il attrape toutes les merdes qui lui passent par la tête, cherchant celle qui arrivera à être assez crédible pour qu'il se berne avec.

L'argenté n'est pas doué pour ce genre de choses, ça ne voulait pas dire ça

Il voulait juste lui dire qu'il est son ami.

C'est sa manière de déclarer son affection, bien qu'il sache que Van déteste ça.

Il a encore sorti une de ses pensées sans réfléchir au lieu et au contexte.

Il a légèrement un crush sur son meilleur ami vu la tête qu'il fait quand il voit Sora.

Mais Vanitas sait qu'il se ment. Que Riku a malheureusement bien voulu dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui a avoué être amoureux de lui. Riku, putain de Riku, est amoureux de lui.

 _Je t'aime_

Il n'arrive pas à dormir et se tourne et retourne dans son lit. Ses nuits sont courtes, Xehanort a toujours quelque chose à leur faire faire. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre pour une stupide déclaration, ils vont entrer en guerre.

Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour dans cette équation.

Et puis, ils sont ennemis. Ils vont devoir s'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Et il n'a clairement pas envie de voir le visage stupidement chiffonné quand ils se retrouveront l'un contre l'autre. Son objectif, c'est de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, pas de lui rouler des pelles.

L'amour n'a pas sa place ici.

 _Je t'aime_

Il grogne, énervé. La scène tourne en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il est de retour dans sa chambre.

Il l'avait regardé avec détermination et quelque chose d'autre dans le regard. Quelque chose que Van ne connaissait pas et qui lui avait retourné l'estomac de la manière la plus étrange possible. Il lui avait offert son habituel sourire narquois et Riku avait rougi. Avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Et Vanitas ne comprend pas ce que Riku peut aimer chez lui.

 _Je t'aime_

Parce que, clairement, qu'est-ce qui attire donc l'autre garçon ?

Ils sont ennemis et qu'on soit bien clair, Vanitas lui a mis quelques raclés avant de commencer à lui parler. Et il n'hésite pas à le pousser dans ses retranchements dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il n'est pas tendre, il n'est pas gentil. Il fait mal et il mord.

Il n'est pas comme Sora que Riku regarde avec tendresse. Mais bizarrement, c'est lui que l'argenté a choisi. Il doit être un peu maso sur les bords, en plus d'être stupide.

 _Je t'aime_

Riku lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Et lui… lui l'a regardé comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Sans savoir quoi répondre ou quoi dire. Parce qu'on répond quoi à ce genre de chose bordel ? Alors il était resté à faire le poisson, la bouche grande ouverte.

Et de le voir comme ça, l'autre garçon avait souri. Comme s'il venait de recevoir une bonne nouvelle qu'il n'attendait pas. Comme si, à cet instant précis, le brun était la chose la plus belle au monde.

Riku lui a dit « je t'aime ».

 _Pas moi._

Le sourire avait immédiatement disparu. Les étoiles dans les yeux aussi. La chaleur, la douceur, l'amour, tout ça c'était évaporé. Il avait fait un sourire gêné avant de dire qu'il le savait et de partir presque aussitôt après en s'excusant.

Et c'est pour ça que Van n'arrive pas à dormir. Parce que l'argenté est parti en courant parce qu'il l'a repoussé. Parce qu'il lui a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il ferme ses yeux jaunes le plus fort qu'il peut en se roulant en boule sous la couette. Il essaie d'ignorer son cœur qui bat si vite et si fort. Il essaie d'oublier qu'une part de lui souffle qu'il aurait dû répondre autre chose.

Mais…

Mais Xehanort…

Mais la guerre…

Mais l'univers entier…

Mais…

Alors il l'a repoussé. Parce que même si ça fait mal, c'est plus facile de rejeter les bonnes choses que de les accepter. Parce qu'il est ténèbres et qu'il ne peut pas aimer.

Mais Vanitas n'arrive pas à dormir. Parce qu'il a dit à Riku qu'il ne l'aime pas. Sauf que ce n'est pas vrai.


	20. Tirer son coup

Jeudi 20 et demain c'est mon dernier jour de cours avant les vacances. Enfin des vacances ! J'en ai pas eu depuis octobre !

Ce truc m'a été inspiré par une conversation que j'ai eu avec _Laemia_ et les ships sont dus à une exposition trop longue aux délires de mon meilleur ami. Je nie toute responsabilité.

Je posterai sûrement tard pour le reste du calendrier vu que j'ai plus d'OS en stock. On fait comme on peut !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tirer son coup**

\- Nan mais je te jure ! Je crois qu'il me drague !

Riku lève les yeux au ciel. C'est la cinquième fois qu'ils ont cette conversation et c'est chaque fois la même chose. Van tourne en rond, incapable de décider si son cher collègue aux cheveux rouge veut le sauter ou non. Et lui doit subir tout ça.

\- Et j'arrête pas de me demander si j'imagine des choses ! J'me sentirai trop con de lui sauter dessus alors qu'Axel en a rien foutre.

Sauf que d'après ce que l'argenté a compris, ledit roux aime bien sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Donc si Vanitas a l'impression de se faire draguer, c'est que ce soit être le cas. Mais il n'a absolument pas l'intention de l'aider.

\- Imagine des choses. Et dis-toi que rien n'est vrai. Et remets en question l'idée même de réalité.

L'argenté a balancé ça d'un ton morne. Van le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

\- Wow, tout ça juste pour tirer un coup… Ça m'parait vachement compliqué.

Riku grogne, il aimerait bien que son meilleur pote le laisse tranquille.

\- Je tire pas de coup, je peux me permettre.

Un silence s'installe, le temps que le brun comprenne ce que cela veut dire. L'argenté ne le lui avait encore dit. Ace. Van décide qu'il s'en fout et hausse les épaules. Un sourire narquois apparait sur son visage.

\- Cette façon de parler !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé !

Et les revoilà à se chamailler. Riku n'arrive jamais à être patient avec le brun, il faut toujours que ça dégénère et qu'ils se foutent sur la gueule. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit des plans culs de Van.

\- Mais au pire, va lui parler ! Taxe-lui une clope, je sais pas moi !

\- Nan mais j'veux pas me foutre la honte !

Vanitas a toujours eu une beaucoup trop grande fierté pour son propre bien. Il ne veut jamais bouger son cul et fait en sorte que les autres le fasse à sa place. Mais là, Riku commence à vraiment en avoir mal d'elle.

\- Bah fais rien mais me saoule pas avec ça.

\- Oh ! Tu es jaloux mon Riku ?

Un sourire mesquin est placardé sur le visage du brun. Et oui, oh mon dieu oui l'argenté est jaloux. Parce qu'il a quelques sentiments pour ce connard. Des sentiments bien embêtants, qui remuent comme des papillons dans son estomac. Mais ça, ça il ne compte pas le lui annoncer de sitôt. Ça lui ferait trop du bien à Van de savoir qu'il peut avoir l'autre dans le creux de sa main. Et puis, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le sexe. Pas les relations. Et le sexe, c'est pas trop son truc à Riku.

\- Aller, boude pas ! Dis-moi plutôt si Knuckles géant veut fourrer sa trompe dans mes fesses ou pas.

La grâce, la délicatesse, Vanitas. Riku soupire parce que oui, Axel veut se taper son meilleur pote.

\- Ça t'excite de te taper la moitié de la librairie par procuration ?

Un instant de silence et de réflexion.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, qui sait avec quel genre d'IST il se trimballe. Je suis sûr que Larxene a de l'herpès.

L'argenté ne le montre pas mais il est soulagé. Peu de gens intéressent Van alors s'il arrive à détourner son attention d'eux, peut-être pourra-t-il le garder « à lui » un peu plus longtemps. Et peut-être que quelque chose pourra se passer entre eux. Après tout, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie.

\- Sinon, je me taperai vraiment bien Demyx.

Ou pas.


	21. Coming home

Aujourd'hui, vendredi 21 décembre, mes problèmes internet ont enfin été résolus et je suis en vacances ! (même si, pour le moment, je suis en cours)

J'ai écrit cet OS en pensant à un fanart que je n'ai absolument pas réussi à retrouver donc je suis frustré.e à mort... Voilà.

Je posterai l'OS de demain très tard parce qu'il faut que je l'écrive... Et j'ai enfin internet à 100%... Berf, vous me comprenez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Coming homme  
(Rentrer à la maison)  
**

 _Nous rentrons à la maison._

Les mots roulaient doucement sur la langue, laissant un goût sucré et pétillant. Enfin. Enfin ils allaient pourvoir rentrer chez eux. Sur l'Île du Destin. Revoir leurs parents, retourner à une vie normale. Oublier la guerre et les morts. Enfin, enfin. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux.

Le voyage à bord du vaisseau Gumi avait été horriblement long à leurs yeux. Tic et Tac avaient poussé les réacteurs à leur maximum. Donald et Dingo tentaient tant bien que mal de les contenir, mais impossible. Ils avaient trois ados surexcités sur les bras, même si Riku restait relativement calme comparé aux deux autres.

De grands sourires. Des tapotements du bout du pied. Des va-et-vient. Des rires, des sauts, des embrassades. Le vaisseau débordait de bruits et de mouvements. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se calmer ou à s'arrêter. Enfin, enfin ils rentraient chez eux.

Leurs deux amis les avaient salués avant de les abandonner sur la plage. Rien n'avait changé, tout était comme avant. Leur île n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les palmiers, la grotte, les constructions en bois. Leur île.

Tout avait commencé ici, parce qu'ils voulaient découvrir d'autres mondes. Parce qu'ils rêvaient d'aventure. Parce que leur monde leur paraissait trop étroit, trop étriqué, trop monotone. Riku avait plongé dans les ténèbres, Kairi avait perdu son cœur, Sora était parti les chercher. Ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis, sauf Kairi qui y était restée un an. Mais elle était aussi heureuse, aussi excitée que les deux autres. De retour à la maison.

\- Le dernier au radeau est une poule mouillée !

Et la course est lancée. La même que celle de la veille que leur départ. Riku est encore une fois devant. Mais la jeune fille le rattrape, elle est presque à sa hauteur. Sûre d'elle et athlétique. Sora est derrière, il ne se donne pas à fond. Il les admire, ses amis qu'il a cherchés pendant des années. Ses amis qui sont là, avec lui, sur leur île natale. Ils sont de retours.

\- Aller Sora ! Dépêche-toi !

Les radeaux sont encore là. A croire que personne n'a osé les toucher depuis le temps. A croire que les autres attendent encore qu'ils reviennent. Ils sautent chacun dans le leur sans réfléchir. Cela fait des années, et ils ont encore l'équilibre, l'habitude et la force de ramer. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on oublie, le corps s'en souvient. Ils rament rament jusqu'à la rive de l'île principale. Il n'y a personne dehors, personne ne les attend.

Ils sont rentrés. Enfin rentrés. Ils se séparent après un câlin collectif, se promettant de se retrouver au même endroit le lendemain. Puis chacun court jusqu'à chez soi. Retrouver ses parents et sa famille.

Sora ne toque pas à la porte, il n'attend même pas une seule seconde avant d'entrer en courant. « C'est moi ! » qu'il crie en déboulant dans le salon. « C'est moi ! », devant ses parents qui le regardent bouche-bée et les larmes aux yeux. Plusieurs années d'absence, le ventre de sa mère s'est arrondi, il y aura bientôt un nouveau membre dans la famille. Et il a failli rater ça, se dit-il pendant que ses parents pleurent. Il a failli rater ça, mais maintenant il est là.

Riku est plus réservé, il n'ose pas toquer à la porte. Il ne sait pas si sa mère sera là. Il ne sait pas si elle s'est remariée depuis le temps qu'il est parti. Perdre son mari puis son enfant, n'est-ce pas la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'il ne rentre, qu'il la laisse faire son deuil en paix ? Mais la porte s'ouvre et il manque se la prendre. Des yeux verts d'eau croisent les siens. Sa mère a maigri, a vieilli. Il ne la reconnait presque pas. Mais les lacs verts remplis de bleu, ça il reconnait. Il a les mêmes qui remplissent ses iris. Il lui sourit, hésitant. Il s'attend à des cris, des pleurs, à se faire engueuler. Pas à ce que sa mère lui sourit avant de lui dire qu'elle l'attendait. Et c'est lui qui se met à pleurer.

Kairi marche lentement dans les rues de la ville. Les rues du centre-ville sont presque vides, aucune trace de ses amis. La maison du maire est immanquable, c'est la plus grande de toute l'île. La rouquine prend son temps. Elle pense à ses souvenirs qu'elle a récupéré, à la grand-mère qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle habitait au Jardin radieux. Avant, quand elle était petite. Mais elle a bien grandi depuis, personne ne peut le nier. En plein milieu d'un embranchement, elle se met à courir. Elle a hâte de retrouver ses parents.

 _We're coming home, we're coming home  
(Nous rentrons à la maison, nous rentrons à la maison)  
_

 _Please, wait for us  
(S'il vous plait, attendez nous)  
_

 _We're coming home  
(Nous rentrons à la maison)  
_

 _Finally coming home  
(Finalement rentrer à la maison)  
_


	22. Entends-tu ?

Aujourd'hui je suis allé.e à la manif des gilets jaunes. Et, en vrai, j'arrête pas d'y penser. C'est la deuxième fois que je manifeste avec les gilets jaunes et les deux fois ça a dégénéré (vous en faites pas, je vais bien). Et j'arrête pas de me dire "mais on lance des pétards, c'est de la provoc", "mais on casse", "mais...", mais y a quelque chose qui va pas. Je suis profondément pacifiste, je déteste cordialement la violence. Mais je suis en colère contre le système parce qu'il fait de la merde. Et en colère contre les flics parce que je trouve ça injuste de se faire gazer alors que tu manifestes.

En gros, je suis en pleine ambiguïté. Je déteste la casse et le fait qu'on puisse jeter des choses sur les flics. Mais je déteste me faire gazer alors que je veux juste dire que je veux des droits. Donc je suis en colère. Fatigué.e. Et un peu perdu.e. Donc j'écris là-dessus.

Si vous allez en manif, faites attention à vous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaine?**

Une feuille marron survole la foule, et Xion n'arrive pas à la détacher des yeux.

Autour d'elle, les gens crient. Ils demandent la démission du président, disent qu'ils vont venir le chercher, l'enculer. Ces slogans ne lui plaisent pas, elle n'aime pas la violence. Ça ne lui correspond pas, alors elle se tait. Elle a chanté Bella Cio avec d'autres manifestants pendant la marche. Mais c'est le seul moment où elle a ouvert la bouche.

Cela fait deux heures qu'ils marchent et ils ne peuvent pas aller plus loin. La police fait barrage, alors ça hurle. Des insultes pleuvent sur les forces de l'ordre, des pétards sont tirés. Elle n'aime pas ça, c'est de la provocation. Surtout que s'ils ne font pas gaffe, ça peut blesser quelqu'un.

Elle est venue seule. Sora, ce n'est pas son truc les manifs. Riku est à la manif à l'extérieur de la ville, avec son copain et Kairi. Ils vont essayer de rejoindre le centre-ville mais ils ne vont sûrement pas y arriver. Et il y aura sûrement confrontation. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu y aller, elle ne veut pas de confrontation. Mais, vu comment c'est parti, ça risque de dégénérer ici aussi.

Elle n'a pas mis de gilet jaune et n'a aucune pancarte. Pas de lunettes de plongée comme beaucoup ou de ce produit pour les yeux dont elle ne retient pas le nom. Elle a juste un foulard pour protéger son nez et sa bouche. Elle est en civil. Elle n'est pas prête pour que ça dégénère.

Elle est quand même venue manifester parce qu'elle n'aime pas comment les choses sont. Parce qu'elle n'aime pas le sens vers lequel les choses tendent. Elle est venue pour sa grand-mère qui a une retraite minable. Pour sa mère qui se tue à la tache tous les jours un peu plus, qui doit l'élever seule. Elle est venue pour être une personne en plus dans cette manifestation qui demande à ce que les choses changent. Et Xion sait qu'une personne, ce n'est pas grand-chose et en même temps c'est beaucoup.

Les premières fumées blanches apparaissent assez vite. Les gens reculent, on hurle de ne pas courir. Elle se couvre le nez avant de faire des pas vers l'arrière. Elle suit des yeux les trainées dans le ciel pour voir où les canettes de lacrymo vont atterrir. Elle veut s'en tenir le plus éloigner possible.

Une fois que la fumée s'est dissipée, ils recommencent à avancer. Le but, c'est de tenir le plus longtemps possible, de ne pas lâcher. Juste ça, tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on en puisse plus, c'est une petite victoire. C'est leur montrer qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour qu'on les écoute, même à souffrir dans ce brouillard qui pique la gorge et les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ça recommence. Sauf qu'il y a encore plus de trainées blanches dans le ciel. Et à peine quelques minutes après, ça recommence. La fumée a à peine le temps de se désépaissir que les policiers attaquent à nouveau.

Xion se réfugie vers l'arrière. Ses yeux piquent, elle commence à pleurer. Sa gorge est en feu, elle a un goût désagréable sur le bout de la langue. Elle la frotte entre ses dents pour le faire disparaitre. Un homme au visage complètement couvert lui tend une petite bouteille pour qu'elle se nettoie les yeux. Elle le remercie et s'empresse de l'utiliser. C'est froid, ça fait du bien, ça éloigne la douleur.

Elle entend quelqu'un crier qu'ils sont derrière aussi. Elle se retourne et, en effet, un camion les bloque. Elle peut voir qu'ils ont ouvert les canons à eau sur la foule, juste quelques secondes. Ça rend les manifestants furax. Les voilà coincés, sans pouvoir avancer et reculer.

Elle n'est pas venue pour ça.

Certains commencent à faire tomber les poubelles, à arracher les panneaux. Ça hurle de partout, des insultes. Les bombes à fumée tombent autour d'elle. Ils sont coincés, forcés de s'éparpiller s'ils ne veulent pas étouffer sous ce poids-là.

Elle tente de partir par une ruelle, mais les policiers sont là et ne laissent passer les gens qu'au compte-goutte. Elle se demande combien ont le temps de vomir avant qu'enfin on les laisse sortir. Derrière elle, ça hurle de partout. Elle est coincée.

La feuille marron est toujours en l'air à se balader librement, ou alors c'en est une autre. C'est la seule chose distincte qu'elle perçoit dans la fumée, le reste n'est que corps informe et chaos.

Xion déteste les casseurs. Elle déteste la violence. Elle déteste le fait qu'elle vient de voir quelqu'un tomber à terre et un flic sortir sa matraque pour le taper. Elle déteste l'air irrespirable qui entre dans ses poumons pour les brûler.

Xion est pacifique, elle déteste lorsque les choses dégénèrent. Mais elle se souvient des discours du copain de Riku, comme quoi la violence c'est la seule chose qui fait réagir. Elle se souvient des pleurs de sa grand-mère et des cernes sous les yeux de sa mère.

Et elle est envahie d'une colère sourde. Elle essaie de s'extraire de cette foule et elle pense « allez-y, cassez tout, faites leur mal, faites-les souffrir ». Elle pense « on veut juste des droits merde ». Elle pense « je veux juste rentrer chez moi, laissez-moi passer ».

Elle entend des cris, et elle est énervée. Énervée que la seule façon dont on semble les traiter, ce soit comme des chiens. Tais-toi et obéis. Elle est juste venue dire qu'elle veut que les choses changent. Et voilà comment on la traite, comment on les traite.

Et sans doute que dans les journaux, on parlera surtout des casseurs, un peu de la lacrymo et pas du tout de ce type à terre en train de se faire cogner.

Alors, Xion se dit qu'il est peut-être temps qu'elle se mette en colère elle aussi. Qu'elle ajoute sa voix en plus de sa personne. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose aussi.

Elle réussit à franchir les barrages de policier et utilise le reste de son produit pour nettoyer ses yeux rouges. Le foulard n'est pas suffisant, elle tousse et crache avec les autres.

Mais elle se dit qu'elle reviendra. Qu'elle recommencera à gueuler dans les rues la semaine prochaine. Que, peut-être, elle rejoindra Riku et les autres.

Xion est pacifiste et elle compte le rester. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas être en colère. Et même si les dégâts matériaux lui font mal, au moins eux ont montré toute la colère qu'elle ressentait.


	23. Agrumes

Oui je poste tard, sachant que j'ai écrit cet OS en coup de vent. Celui de demain sera plus long, promis.

Défi demandé par _Leptitloir_ qui voulait un Lisa joyeux. Et moi je voulais absolument un OS sur les clémentines. Donc j'ai allié les deux en écoutant "Mon amant de Saint Jean" d'Edith Piaf (demandez pas pourquoi...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Agrumes**

La première fois que Lea mange une clémentine, il pense immédiatement à Isa. Le goût est léger, très doux avec une pointe d'acidité qui pique la langue. Le fruit frais coule le long de sa gorge sans qu'il ait le besoin de mâcher. Il en propose immédiatement une part à son ami. Mais Isa n'aime pas les clémentines.

C'est devenu une habitude pour lui. Manger des clémentines devant Isa. L'autre garçon déteste ça mais il passe chaque été à dévorer des oranges sanguines. Lea déteste les oranges, elles ont un goût trop fort, surtout les sanguines. Mais son meilleur ami semble ne pas pouvoir s'en passer.

Alors, chacun mange son agrume durant sa saison devant la tête déconfite de l'autre qui déteste ça.

Puis, il y a l'hiver où Lea n'en peut plus. Son meilleur ami n'a jamais goûté les clémentines et pourtant il n'en dit que du mal. Ils sont chez lui, juste après noël. Il reste beaucoup de fruits orange et Isa s'amuse à les empiler. Jusqu'au moment où il lui demande ce qui lui plait tant chez un fruit si fade. Et Lea lui enfourne un quartier dans la bouche.

\- T'as qu'à goûté pour savoir.

Lui ne dit jamais rien sur ses oranges, il peut bien en faire de même ! Le bleu lui jette un regard noir avant de mâcher.

\- C'est doux. Et un tout petit acide.

C'est pour ça que ça lui fait penser à son meilleur ami. Parce que c'est très doux avec un petit côté mordant.

\- Ça me fait penser à toi.

Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'est bien le moment pour que son cerveau décide de ne pas le concerter pour agir ! Un silence s'installe entre eux.

\- Les oranges sanguines te ressemblent.

Le silence s'allège, devient doux comme une écharpe. Dehors il neige, comme on peut s'y attendre pour un décembre dans les négatifs.

Face à face, ils ne disent plus rien. Lea est occupé à manger les clémentines et Isa à les empiler. Rien n'a changé.

Sauf peut-être leur pied qui se touchent sous la table. Un toucher léger mais bien présent.

Peut-être pourront ils faire un effort et apprécier l'agrume préféré de l'autre maintenant.


	24. La princesse des dragons

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraimentvraimentvraimentvraimentvraimentvraiment désolé.e de mon retard !

J'ai fait 9h de route le 24 avec 3h de sommeil à mon actif (j'ai sous estimé mon anxiété ante départ) et je pensais trouver 2 petites heures à un moment pour finir cet OS. Bah en fait non, et en plus quand je l'ai relu je l'ai trouvé nul donc je l'ai réécrit...

Je suis vraiment désolé.e...

J'aimerai remercier **Ima** **Nonyme** , **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste** , **Laemia** , **Leptitloir** , **SisYa-wa** et **Link le creusois** parce que je sais que vous avez lu au moins un OS de ce calendrier et rien que l'idée me fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup à vous. Et merci à ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de traces.

C'est officiellement la fin de ce calendrier avec la suite de l'OS avec dragon Sora et princesse Xion.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **La princesse des dragons**

La première fois que Xion réclame des ailes, elle a 6 ans.

Elle demande à Sora combien de temps ses ailes vont mettre à pousser. Elle a hâte d'apprendre à voler dans le grand ciel bleu à ses côtés. Et puis, elle est grande maintenant. Elle devrait bientôt en avoir, non ?

Sora lui explique avec patience qu'elle n'en aura pas, qu'elle n'est pas un dragon mais une humaine. Et que les humains n'ont pas d'ailes.

Xion ne comprend pas. Elle est trop jeune pour ça, trop jeune pour comprendre que les dragons et les humains sont différends. Trop jeune pour comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'un dragon l'élève qu'elle en est un. Trop jeune pour comprendre que ce n'est pas injuste, mais juste la nature des choses.

Elle se met à terre et elle hurle de toute ses forces. Elle veut des ailes, point final. Sora ne sait pas comment réagir à sa colère et sa frustration. Il n'arrive pas à la calmer. Kairi, qui est présente ce jour-là, n'y arrive pas non plus.

Elle hurlera pendant des années qu'elle veut des ailes avant de comprendre que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'aura jamais la possibilité de voler seule.

XXX

La première fois que Xion est autorisée à sortir de la caverne seule, elle a 13 ans.

Sora l'a autorisé à aller rendre visite à Kairi seule. A dos de dragon, cela ne prend que quelques minutes. A pied, il lui faudra plusieurs jours. Mais le dragon rouge a confiance en elle, ça la rend fière.

Elle doit traverser la forêt qu'elle connait par cœur puis une longue plaine avant d'arriver à une autre forêt près des montagnes.

Bien qu'elle connaisse ces lieux comme sa poche, les traverser seule lui procure un frisson d'excitation. Tout lui semble dangereux et mystérieux. Elle redécouvre avec des yeux nouveaux ce qu'elle connait déjà. Tout en faisant preuve de prudence, elle doit faire attention à ne pas se faire voir des humains.

Elle a l'impression d'être libre. D'être enfin grande. Sora a assez confiance en elle pour accepter de ne plus la surveiller jour et nuit. C'est un grand pas en avant.

XXX

La première fois que Xion voit un autre être humain, elle a 15 ans.

Elle est allée cueillir des fraises des bras dans les petits bois à deux heures de marche de la caverne. Ils sont proches d'un petit village, mais elle est prudente. Elle ne voit jamais personne et elle fait attention à ne laisser aucune trace.

Kairi vient de lui offrir des vêtements à poches pour qu'elle puisse transporter des choses avec elle. Elle ne sait pas où la dragonne trouve tous les vêtements qu'elle lui offre au fil des ans, et elle n'ose pas demander. Mais ces poches sont une bénédiction.

Elle est en pleine cueillette quand elle entend des voix se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se cache immédiatement, il ne faut pas qu'on la voit. Des créatures étranges, armés de batons tendus par un fil passent près d'elle.

Xion sait qu'elle est humaine. Les dragons le lui ont expliqué, et elle a passé des heures à s'observer dans le lac où elle se nettoie chaque jour. Alors elle sait, elle sait que ces créatures sont des humains. Mais elle n'arrive pas à sentir le moindre lien qui pourrait les relier.

Elle les entend parler de chasse et de plein de termes qu'elle ne connait. C'est Sora qui chasse pour elle, elle se content de faire la cueillette de son côté. Alors elle est intriguée par le fait qu'un humain puisse chasser aussi. Elle tend l'oreille, essaie de s'approcher.

Elle trébuche sur une racine et s'étale de tout son long dans un buisson. Les humains se retournent mais heureusement, le buisson la recouvre entièrement. Ils commencent à ratisser le coin, mais elle est assez maligne pour réussir à s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne la trouvent.

Elle ne connait rien des Hommes et de leur monde, elle ne connait rien de ceux qui sont comme elle. Et pour la première fois, cette pensée la frappe.

XXX

La première fois que Xion quitte Sora, elle a 17 ans.

Elle observe les humains depuis deux ans, apprend d'eux en cachette. Espèce fascinante à laquelle elle appartient.

Kairi l'a encouragé à partir, lui disant que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle se relie avec ses racines. La dragonne rose a une vision un peu bizarre des choses, mais elle était contente qu'on la soutienne. Sora avait fini par accepter, à regret on aurait dit.

Alors, la voilà dans une ville qu'elle ne connait pas. On la regarde bizarrement mais elle s'en fiche. Elle a envie d'apprendre d'eux. Eux dont elle ne sait rien.

Xion est curieuse de tout.

XXX

La première fois qu'on l'a appelé « votre majesté », elle ne sait plus son âge et déteste ça.

On lui a expliqué qu'elle est la descendante de la famille royale. Que donc elle est la reine de ce petit pays au bord de la mort. Qu'elle leur est supérieure et qu'elle doit les sauver. On ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'elle vit en ville. Elle ne connait pas encore toutes les coutumes humaines. Elle travaille comme vendeuse dans une boutique parce que la patronne a eu pitié d'elle. Elle ne comprend pas encore très bien comment ils fonctionnent. Elle a du mal à se conformer à leur façon de vivre et il lui arrive souvent de faire des bourdes. La langue qu'ils parlent sonne encore bizarrement sur sa langue elle qui a parlé le dragon toute sa vie.

On l'a repéré parce qu'elle ressemble à ses parents. Parce qu'elle est le portrait craché de son père. Parce qu'elle a la même tâche de naissance que sa mère. Alors on l'a mise sur le trône, sans lui demander son avis.

Et Xion ne sait pas comment on gouverne un pays.

XXX

La dernière fois que Xion voit son pays, elle a presque 19 ans.

Les ennemis de sa famille sont venus déclarés la guerre. Son peuple s'est tourné vers elle pour savoir quoi faire. Elle n'a pas su, et ils se sont fait attaquer.

Elle fuit parce qu'elle ne veut pas mourir. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas de cette vie. Parce qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'avoir des vies sur ses épaules. Parce que si elle n'était pas revenue personne n'aurait eu à subir ses décisions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Même si on lui a toujours dit le contraire.

Elle court pour rentrer chez elle, revoir ce dragon qui l'a élevé et aimé. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus d'elle. Peut-être qu'il la rejettera. Mais tout vaut mieux que cette existence qu'elle a eu pendant un an.

Et Sora la reprend sans aucune question.

XXX

La première fois que Xion rencontre Larxene, elle a presque 20 ans.

Elle se balade dans un endroit où elle n'est jusqu'alors jamais allée et fait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle tombe alors sur une cabane en bois au milieu de bois touffus. Larxene est sur le pas de la porte.

Larxene est une sorcière aux yeux qui changent de couleurs et aux cheveux blonds. Larxene est une ancienne habitante du royaume qu'elle a abandonné. Larxene lui en veut car elle tout perdu dans cette guerre à cause d'elle. Larxene veut se venger.

Alors elle jette un sort à Xion, pour la transformer en cette créature qui fait peur aux hommes et qui a presque disparu.

XXX

Lorsqu'enfin Xion devient un magnifique dragon noir, elle a 20 ans. Et sous les yeux écarquillés de la sorcière qui l'a transformé, elle pousse des cris de joie.

XXX

Sora m'est trois jours à la retrouver. Elle est loin de la grotte et elle a du mal à coordonner son nouveau corps. Elle met plusieurs heures à apprendre à marcher et elle n'arrive pas à voler.

Sora la trouve lorsqu'elle est à la lisière de leur forêt brûlée. Elle était humaine, la voilà dragon. Alors il écarquille les yeux, sans comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

Et Xion, au lieu de lui raconter, crie de joie.

« Regarde papa, je suis un dragon ! »

C'est la première fois qu'elle appelle Sora papa. Parce que, maintenant qu'elle est un dragon, elle peut enfin l'appeler papa.

XXX

La première fois que Xion vole, ça fait quelques jours qu'elle a été changée en dragon.

Sora est avec elle, il lui donne des conseils, lui montre comment se positionner, lui explique le vent et ses courants. Elle écoute attentivement tout du long, légèrement impatiente.

Kairi est là aussi. Elle est en bas de la falaise, prête à récupérer le jeune dragon noir en cas de pépin. Tout aussi impatiente de la voir voler.

L'heure arrive enfin, le dragon rouge décolle n premier pour lui montrer comment faire. Puis c'est à elle.

Elle étire ses ailes, commence à courir puis saute tout en les faisant battre. Pendant quelques secondes, ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais Xion est têtue et juste avant que Kairi la rattrape, elle vole.

Enfin. Enfin elle vole. Elle hurle de joie, Sora sourit et la dragonne rose les rejoint. Ils sont heureux tous les trois.

Xion a toujours été un dragon. Il lui a juste fallu plus de 20 ans pour en devenir un.


End file.
